Vampyrie Brimstone Academy
by KitsuneToRyuu
Summary: Miku is the last Nightwalker. The last Pureblooded vampire, but when the incredibly intelligent and beautiful Luka comes,with a secret or two up her sleeve, will she be able to keep her urges in check? And more, what are Luka's parents? What kind of effect will; this have on the two girls relationship? *WARNING*Yuri lemons. Slight Gore, Swearing. Slight MikixMiku.
1. 1st Blood: What a Dream

**Hi guys this is the first fan fiction I've posted . Please no flames,**

**But constructive criticism is welcomed...**

**This fan fiction is dedicated to CC, **

**And before you say it, no it is not CC off of code Geass ¬.¬,**

**Even though it is an awesome anime.**

**!WARNING!**

**This anime includes slightly explicit Yuri scenes and blood; yes it is a vocaloid vampire fan fic where every1 is obsessed with Miku, the queen of the school. There are other vocaloids with romantic interests but I'm trying to make this solely Miku X Luka with some possible rivals along the way, Please don't hate me too much! And sorry for ranting on for too long...Contains slight OC'S and Twincest from our favourite twins... You have been warned.**

The girl in front of her let out a primal moan, her hips bucking against her soaking hand, the moan resonated with the willow tree's ancient bark, which branches coveted them from any leftover students from when the bell rang.

"Hatsune...-Sama..." Her voice rung against Miku's ears as her fingers smoothly slid in and out of her soaking hole, at a steady rhythm.

Miku cast a slight smirk against the brunette's neck, her eyes slowly sinking into a deep, glowing crimson against the girl's soft olive skin. Miku, getting bored of the senseless lust emanating from the girl, pumped her fingers more roughly, curling them inside her and flicking her thumb against the girl's sensitive clit. The girl let out a strangled ungraceful grunt at Miku's ministrations, then her delicate and sensual moaning continued. Miku's eyes now flashed an ungodly red against the girl's quickening heartbeat.

"Bon appétit."

*Sound of flesh being torn apart*

'**Boring...So boring.'**

Megurine Luka awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. Stretching out a delicate arm she slammed the top of the tuna shaped contraption and yawned.

"What a Dream..."

Sorry for the short chappy guys, I'll update soon, reviews are welcome and no flames please.


	2. 2nd blood:Grinding on Tables Upsets Neru

So guys sorry for the short chappie last time :P I actually had tons to type up since I write this all in my fee time, but I had to do some...Uh business including 3 unicorns, an angry Miku and a delusional Luka... Including a horny Yuuna and a bezerk nanami and shizuku and eris and sara and kaede and mai and reo and runa and takako. If you know already yes I am a yuri fan. A big one at that. Anyway enough with the endless ranting. I actually got quite a few notices about this story so imma keep it up for AS LONG AS I CAN, OH AND IM EXTREEEEEMLY SORRY I COULDNT UPDATE SOONER... MY COMPUTER BECAME A FRIED EGG AND STOPPED WORKING AND MY TABLET NOR KINDLE HAVE TYPING APPS ON THEM. SO IM VERY SOORY, BUT IM SINCERILY THERE WITH ME. BUCK IT UP AND KISS LIVE!

Oh god damn caps lock... well I'm to lazy to re-type all that.

Con Crit is welcome...

No flames...

Dedicated to CC...(Not code geass.)

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Megurine Luka awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. Stretching out a delicate arm she slammed the top of the tuna shaped contraption and yawned._

_"What a Dream..."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leaning up Luka stretched her well proportioned body. Fumbling with her quilt her long slender legs and arms tried to find where the quilt ended and she began, and it was difficult, somehow the quilt had managed to magically twirl itself around her legs in the middle of the night. Great.

Her teal eyes were peeking from between her heavily lashed eyelids to search for the beginning of the devious quilt, all the while her luxurious pink hair framed her smooth ivory face in a seductively wavy mess. Pursing her plump lips and knitting her shaped eyebrows in frustration. That damn quilt.

Her delicate hands clambered over the smooth bedding making her generously sized body bounce under her as she clumsily yanked and tugged at her bedding. Feeling that she would never find the beginning of the dastardly bedding she sighed, fed up. She pulled her smooth legs from the covers and sat up. Her teal orbs scanned the room till she came to her wardrobe, there hung many garments, and her new school uniform, Scratch that her _New _ school uniform.

It was weaved with a smooth material, the uniform had a blazer for males and a button up sweater for females. Both uniforms were purple with a black trim, and the school emblem over the left breast. It consisted of a crescent moon with a sun in the middle, curled around the two was a regal black leviathan. Behind the symbol were two golden swords, each with a blood red gem in the hilt. Below it read the schools initials V.B.A; Vampyrie Brimstone Academy.

The school was high class, very high class, and only the best of the best could get in. Luka's family was high middle class , so even if they had money, it would never be enough, but, Luka had an amazing brain, which allowed her to enroll without a feat.

The blouse of the uniform was black with a purple tie, and the skirt was pleated and, like the male pants, has purple lines criss-crossing each other.

Luka sighed.

_She hated changing schools!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After changing Luka bolted down the stairs to the breakfast table, slinging her bag over the back of her chair. Her mother Lilya. set her breakfast on the table, and her fathers. Megurine Lukas was a charming man, he had soft teal eyes and a chiselled jaw with a dark pink hair that fell just above his collar, and her mother, quite the beauty herself had soft azure eyes and a baby pink mane that fell just past her delicate shoulder blades.

Luka sat down and took a bite of her egg on toast, her father was reading the sports section in the newspaper. After she had demolished her egg on toast, she quickly drank her orange juice and began to walk to school.

She felt like an idiot when her mom called her back because she'd forgot her bag.

She felt even more embarrassed when she kissed her on the cheek.

Slinging her shoulder strap bag over her shoulder she walked off mumbling about her parents public shows of affection.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miku smelt the soft morning air, her face an unreadable mask as always, her energy levels on high from last nights... Events. Her mysterious teal gaze lowered to regard the in-bloom Sakura. The soft pink petals fluttering down from the celestial branches of the trees was one sight that miku would never forget, not tire of. Her eyes casting lower, still, she caught sight of an unusually, well, large cherry blossom, and upon closer inspection it was a person. Miku's powerful heartbeat lurched when she saw the said persons face. Her eyes were large and delicate and her nose was long and rounded. Her smooth ivory skin showed no blemish and her cheekbones were high and proud. She was a new face. Miku never forgot a face. After all, she had a long time to memorise them. She smelt the air again and her eyes flashed a faint bit of amusement.

_Smelt like cherries_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Luka was introduced to the class she felt like her face was flaming, though she somehow managed to keep a dignified aura, and she managed to calm once she was seated.

Class 2-A was much to be admired, even with Luka's impeccable intellect she struggled to keep up. Whereas when she looked to her side, she noticed three people not paying the teacher one cent of attention. From the furthest away from her there was a good-looking boy named Kaito. The blunette simply sat with his feet upon the desk eating his ice-cream. The next was a green haired girl named Gumi. She had one palm on her face, an elbow on her desk and her other hand was feeding her a carrot. The next was Lily, the blonde was leaned beck in her seat rocking slightly backwards, and every time she swung Luka got a whiff of lemons, she was seemingly in a bad mood brooding over something as she bit her nail. Luka returned her gaze to the interactive whiteboard, where her teacher was in a life or death battle with it, because it never seemed to do anything he wanted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a while Miku began to get bored of just having the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len, Akita Neru and Hasane Teto for company.

**!***!INCEST WARNING!***!**

She stared at the twins, who were engulfed in mouth to mouth orange and banana feeding, then after a short time it became a challenge for Rin to see how far she could shove her tongue down Len's throat. Then as Len tried to escape from Rin's crushing advances, she pushed him across the joined desks they were on and began to grind atop of him all the while her mouth still stuck to lens lips. Lens muffled moans soon began to accompany the rooms quiet atmosphere, causing the quietly texting Neru to turn and glare at them.

Next chap I tried to make it longer, sorry for the incest, Len's the only male Vocaloid I can tolerate and him and Rin make such an S&M couple I couldn't help myself, I'll try to get up the next chap the next time I can get to a computer.

Thank everyone for their reviews and I will take them all and use them to improve my works :)


	3. 3rd Blood: Jugulars

_**Well guys sorry for not updating but I managed to snag the laptop from my lecherous relative Mwhahahahahahaha!**_

_**TO Twincest Lover, Mwhahahaha thought it would be a nice touch, I mean, A little Exhibitionism never hurt anyone rright :D**_

_**To Kimikokatsumi You will love what I have planned for this baby then :) Just stay tuned and you wont be dissapointed.**_

_**To Baddamobs, thankyou for your opinion :) **_

_**Now...**_

Luka: ***After putting down all the story I've written so far* **Wtf was that?

Me: Huhuhuhuhuu your dreams coming true~!

Luka: ***Blushing*** Who said I dream about that!

Me: Looks at her* Hrrm yeah so last night in your room you weren't all like;" Mmmmm Miku ahh! Ahh!~ Thats right! Omg I so wish you were here right now~ AHHHH-

Luka: Covers up mu mouth blushing* Sh-Shhut up, how di-did you know...?

Me: Fuuuuuu- Lol!

Luka: Realises I tricked her* You little!

Miku: Hey guys what you doing?

Luka: Rushes up to Miku*

Me: Run Miku she's gonna rape you!

Luka: Whirls around and chases me* Come back you Fuc-

Me: Disclaimer please Miku-chan!

Miku: Kitsune doesn't own vocaloid.

Luck: Chan? Cha-nnnn? Rawrr! *Transforms into a giant pink octopus.

Me: Oh Shi-

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Oh my fucking god! Shut the fuck up!" Neru's usual passive façade, throwing a old blackboard rubber at the two sexually engaged twins.

Miku sighed and directed her gaze to Hasane Teto, ignoring the bickering between the blonde portion of the group. Teto sat in her seat staring into space drooling slightly, her pinky-red twirls shivering as she did, Teto was obviously thinking about French bread. Miku looked away, afraid she'd be sucked up by the redheads daydreaming stupidity.

"Ne..." As soon as the utterance left Miku's cherub like lips, the rooms inhabitants turned their attention to her, including the shamelessly drooling Teto.

"Yes Hime-sama?" The well practised voices all answered her simultaneously.

"I'm thinking of bringing Gumi, Lily and Kaito up here..."

Rin, who was skulking dangerously close to Len's neck, shot a faintly glowing red questioning, but respectful gaze at Miku.

"And why is that? Hime-sama." Rin scraped her nail across lens jugular, making him let out a quiet groan. Neru shot them another glare.

"Because I'm _**Bored.**__**" **_Miku enunciated the last word clearly, laying in a provocative but graceful pose on the desk at the front of the dark classroom, a hand cupped her smooth porcelain cheek, elbow resting on the desk, propping her up.

A tremor passed through the other occupants of the room, Miku-Hime-sama was dangerous when bored, but, the group felt uneasy around the three newborns.

"It is logical," Miku continued," Those three have been re-weaned and kept in human society after their urges have settled, they should be able to be welcomed in now..." The tealette's eyes glowed a deep crimson to finalise her words, the rest nodded.

Miku then closed her eyes and let her magic flow.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Luka was casually jotting notes **(A/N: When a Wild Pikachu appeared...Jk) **when she noticed the three unprincipled students to her left twitched suddenly...

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Y**_**ou have no idea how much it kills me to stop there and I'm sorry for the short chappie but my relative just came back from her binge, I promise ill give you a longer update next time.**

**Kitsune.**


	4. 4th Blood: Ceremony

_**Mwhahahaha! **_

_**Yes my readers, I managed to steal the laptop again!**_

_**Fingers crossed for a longer chapter, and thankyou for the reviews!**_

_**Now.**_

Me: Neru disclaimer please.

Neru:...*Types on phone

Me: *Sigh...

Miku: Me!Me!Me!

Me: You did it last time though! And I really want Neru-chan to say it :(

Neru: *Angry grunt sound

Luka: How dare you not let Miku do the disclaimer!

Me: Wait L-luka!

*Luka transforms into giant octopus

Me: *Runs away

Kaito: Kitsune doesn't own Vocaloid.

Me: Kaito you bitch! I never said you could- Uuwahh!

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Luka stared at the oddly twitching delinquents from the corner of her eye. They each looked at each other in silent confirmation before smirking smugly to themselves.

Soon after the classroom door slammed open by a more than slightly tipsy school nurse, she looked at the three with a slight look of recognition in her eyes before turning to the purple haired teacher.

"Gakupo-sensei." The brunette called over to the long haired teacher, who was having an intense interactive pen to interactive whiteboard battle. Slightly irritated she called over again.

"Gakupo-sensei."

Still emerged in pen to board combat.

…

"Gakupo-sensei!" Irritation was now clear in the alcoholic nurses voice, students began to giggle.

…

"Oi you stupid fuckin' shit head!" The tipsy nurse flung an empty sake cup at his head, the violet haired teacher's attention was pulled (Momentarily) from the whiteboard, his arch-nemisis, revealing a hurt, puppydog expression to the abusive brunette.

"Well that was mean." The purplette pouted at the seething female.

"Then you should pay some goddamned attention whiteboard freak!" The brunette spat angrily before returning to her calm demeanour, not that anybody was fooled.

"Ah-hem." The brunette cleared her throat before bringing her gaze back to the wounded male teacher," The students Lily, Gumi and Kaito are all invited to class V."

A ripple of gasps and squeals arose from the classroom, Luka stared blankly, confused as a rabbit in a hospital room. The girl who sat at the window next to the confused pinkette turned to **her,(A/N:MWAHAHAHAHA! NO PRTAG CCORNER 4 U!)** Luka recalled the girls name to be Furukawa Miki. Luka gave her a questioning gaze, it clearly stated by her deer in headlight expression she had no idea what was going on.

"Ah that's right your new!" An extremely bubbly voice arose from the redhead," Class V is a class for the elite of the elite!" Luka scoffed wondering how "Elite" the class was if they were letting those delinquents in," Of Idols!" Miki continued in that insanely bubbly voice of hers, unaware that Luka's interest was slowly dissipating," Only a few are in the class because the most gorgeous creature on this planet, in this universe! Decides who goes in!" The girl babbled excitedly.

"Gorgeous Creature..?" Luka asked quizzically.

"Mou! You don't know anything!" The redhead pouted.

Luka had to resist the urge to openly eyeroll.

"The most _gorgeous_person in the history of- no since forever, Hatsune Miku-sama! Ahn, just saying makes me feel like I'm about to burst! She's perfect! She has the most beautiful long hair, an unusual but beautiful colour that matches her, mys-te-ri-ou-s eyes!" The young girl whispered seductively, a feat Luka thought the cute girl would _not_ be able to do."Her fair skin, rumoured to be as smooth as silk and soft as velvet. Her petite and graceful frame, and her gaze! It feels like she's melting right through you!" Miki gushed, her cheeks taking on a high calibre crimson hue.

"Hatsune Miku..." Somehow the name sent a cold thrill through Luka's body, as well as an urge unfathomable by people who haven't felt it themselves. But why did it feel so pitch black ?

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kaito, Gumi and Lily walked through the black doors to class V, the equally black and red sign swinging when the door slid open, lead by Meiko the troupe of newborns followed. Without warning Meiko dropped to one knee in front of the tealette, as if she'd lose her reason for living if she did not do so.

"I have brought the requested as you ordered, Hime-sama." Meiko's voice was so loyal it would make a queen's guard look like a squandering pile of filth.

" Well done Meiko..."

The woman's face lit up like sun, of the recognition given by her master.

Noticing the woman's increasing heart rate, Miku nodded at the eager brunette.

"You may have your reward, Meiko."

Meiko immediately got up and rushed over to Miku, who was still laid provocatively on the table. Miku stroked the nurses chin, making the tipsy individual sober up immediately and sway instinctively towards the tealette. The tealette pulled the brunette towards her by her chin and mashed their lips together, the brunette's face changing to one of pure ecstasy. Releasing Meiko, the nurse then closed the door to the ever dark classroom and fled back to the infirmary, eager to take care of a growing problem between her legs, her face as red as a potato.

"Now..." Miku turned her attention to the three newborns, who squirmed uneasily under her soul-crushing gaze, blushing as they did so," Commence the ceremony of acceptance..." Miku ended on a sultry yet commanding tone, that travelled all around the darkened room.

Teto immediately brought over a goblet with both made of gold, with a matching knife, both were made of gold, with symmetrical swirling patterns on them, in them nestled archaic runes, both heavily ornate objects were decorated with blood red rubys. She brought the objects over to the three avid newborns.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Megurine Luka was sat right in the middle of a jungle, figuratively of course, though Luka questioned that statement. The purplette was still immersed in interactive combat between him and the dysfunctional whiteboard, paying no heed to the chaotic classroom behind him. Paper aeroplanes soared through the sky, raging roars and rambling underneath from hyperactive students, did not help the learning atmosphere. Luka sighed.

'What kind of school was this!'

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Miku watched as Lily, the bravest of the three stepped forth to be the first to gain Miku's favour. She held her pale wrist over the goblet and **(A/N: Don't do this, my friend did it and though it made her feel better, think about the people around you who care before you make this mistake.)** cut a swift line down her wrist, letting the crimson liquid pool and fall into the goblet, when it was 1/3 full, she pulled her wrist away and bandaged up the bleeding wound. Kaito, not wanting to deem like a chicken and hurt his pride by going last stepped up and mimicked Lily's actions, soon letting his blood fall into the goblet. Gumi shook nervously as she walked forth, being the least brave of the three, she tentatively brought her wrist over the goblet and cut a smooth line down her wrist with the trembling knife. The blood dripped into the waiting goblet, before she pulled back her wrist from the nearly overflowing goblet and licked her wrist tentatively, sealing the wound with her advanced healing powers.

The three looked at Miku who was now holding the exotic and expensive looking goblet with one slim, pale and delicate hand. She slid off the desk and walked towards the newborns until she stood about a meter and a half away from them. Miku then brought the blood filled goblet to her mouth, breathing in the ever intoxicating scent of blood that only effected her the worst. She then touched the rim of the goblet with her cherub like lips and hungrily swept the cup of its contents still looking ever the graceful tealette. The aroma of blood still hung around the room in a exhilarating shroud. Miku licked her now crimson lips in an incredibly seductive manner, catching the last remnants of blood that hung there, she then brought one of her long slim fingers to her mouth and bit into it, letting a small bead of blood rest on her finger tip. The eyes of the rooms other occupants eyes all flashed a deep crimson in response to their masters scarlet life force emerging.

Ancient vampiric ceremonial words slicked around the room from Miku's deft tongue, as the tealette drew glowing arks in the air with her blood, the magic she was invoking making her eyes a deep purple. Miku then glided over to the strongest of the three, Lily, who was holding back her primal urge to jump at Miku and consume her ever sweet smelling blood.

Miku painted 3 archaic symbols on Lily's face, one on both cheekbones and one on the forehead, before speaking;

"Lily the newborn, thy hath shown bravery in thy's actions, and thy hath resisted the urge of consuming Daywalker's flesh, thy is accepted into this clan of thyself's the clan of the last Nightwalker, the last pureblooded child of the night. Harken to thyself's voice, doth though pledge eternity in thyself's service? Does thou swear to sacrifice thee to thyself under this eternal oath?" Lily's eyes glinted before she dropped to one knee and placed a fist to her heart;

"In this heart of mine, where thy's blood runs through my veins, thy shall be honoured by the life you have given me, and thy shall serve you till thyself or this earth is no more!"

Miku nodded;" Then, thy shall spend eternity in my service" Miku raised her bleeding part over Lily's chest, letting a small bead of scarlet drop on her bare skin, which glowed before fading, signalling the contract was complete.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**And that was that guys, I hope it was okay, hopefully it was longer than the others, if I have the time I will get back on and upload another chapter today :/ :D**_

_**Be sure to drop a review, it keeps me motivated, and soon I will make even longer chapters, after I finish typing off the paper, it let's me be more.. fast when typing because it comes straight from my brain.**_

_**Well until the next upload!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Kitsune.**_


	5. 5th Blood:Blowjobs infirmary Seduction

_**Huhuhuhuhuhuuuu~**_

_**Yes my readers I have still got the computer!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

Luka: You idiot.

Me: Luka what have you got against me? Like I did anything to you.

Luka: Er you humiliated me in-front of all of our readers telling them what I do when I think of Miku.*I giggle and Luka gives me a look

Miku: What do you do?

Luka: Looks at Miku then glares at me- Kitsune you prick!

ME: *Awesome trollface on- Lol!

Luka:Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-*Turns into giant octopus-Get here you littl-

Me: Nothing to do here...*Flys off with jetpack-Disclaimer!

Neru: Kitsune... Not own Vocaloid...

Me:Yayyyy-Kugh*Gets whacked by Luka's big pink tentacle

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After the other two completed the ceremony, Miku returned to her usual perch on the front desk, everyone went back to what they were doing before... including the twins going back to their, **cough*** indiscreet activity's, much to the discontentment of Neru.

Rin was latched to Len's jugular, as he groaned out in the pleasure of having Rin's fangs in his throat, sapping up his blood eagerly as she rubbed the hardening lump forming in his uniform pants, satisfied she pulled her mouth from his throat and began unbuttoning his shirt, biting his tender flesh as she went lower, before unbuckling his pants and shoving her hand down them.

"Aahhh! Ri-aaahh!" Len's pitiful moans carried all around the room, to the shocked new spectators, yes, those who have lived for a long time have no end to their bottomless debauchery.

All the newly welcomed newborns could see was Rin's hand continually pumping up and down from within the recesses of Len's pants. Rin pulled her hand from Lens briefs, hearing the satisfying sound of the underwear's band snapping back onto his now heated and pink skin.

"Do you want it Len? Does my little Lenny-kun want it?" Rin teased, outlining Len's erection through the ever-obstructing cloth. Len let out a faint whimper in reply to her ministrations before biting his lip and nodding an an adorable motion.

Rin smirked and slid her hand back into his boxers;"Good boy..." She smugly lowered her blond head until she came face to face with his clothed erection. She slowly slipped off the obstructive clothing and began to lower her mouth towards Len's throbbing boy-hood.

"For Fuck's sake! This is what the infirmary's for you shameless twats!" Neru spat as she threw a chair in the twins necessary direction, unfortunately also in Teto's direction, clipping the magenta haired girl and sending her out of her bread filled fantasy and her chair.

"Owwww!" The magnette cried pulling at her collar as she anime cried, she sent a tear filled glare at Neru who gestured angrily at the twins, Len's lower body currently caught in between Rin's jaws.

"Blame those indecent little- wait why the hell are you still doing it?" Neru howled barrelling towards the twins.

Rin pulled her head up and smirked at the blonde girl, wiping the smear of white liquid that had caught on her mouth.

"Don't be such a prude Neru-chan." Rin shrugged her shoulders innocently,"You don't see Miku-hime-sama being so... difficult" Rin processed her words before speaking.

"Well I think she's had so much of your antics she's sick of it! Besides is this how you treat new recruits!" Neru roared ragging the twins apart, much to Rin's displeasure.

" Well we still did it when you came here, and Teto too." Rin gestured to the Magnette who was now happily chewing on some French bread she'd gotten from her Hime-sama.

"Yes having to put up with 600 years of your debauchery how saddening for me! I feel jealous that Teto's only had to put up with 400! But Miku-hime-sama has had to put up with you for how long?" Neru growled flinging her limbs all over the place.

"Hmmm, we have been with Miku-hime since she was actually 16 years old, how long has it been Miku-hime?" Rin put a finger to her chin and looked at Miku who was now getting off of her desk.

"I'm sleepy and it's dinner time. I want to move around." The bore was easily sensed in Miku's voice, plus the warning of 'Dinner time' did not go to waste on the group either.

"All I know is it's long enough for her to get bored of it!" Neru snapped at Rin before moving over to Miku, passing a Len who was now pulling up his pants with a deep red face.

The seven followed Miku out of the door wincing when the daylight touched their darkness-prone eyes, Miku keeping an ever cool pokerface. Miku disregarded the sun in all it's glory and began to walk, almost float, gracefully down the corridors.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The sound of the ever annoying school bell broke Luka out of her furious note taking, oh how she envied the rich, able to screw around all they wanted and not even have to work for a decent living. She put her books in her bag and was carried out of the class by a crowd of shrieking students, after roughly a minute the shrieking died down to exited squeals and whispers. Luka, being taller than most girls, saw what the fuss was about. About 5'2 in height with angelic and voluptuous manes of teal hair that reached to her ankles. Her eyes, matching her heavenly hair, looked mysterious, wise beyond her outward appearance. Her skin was pale and delicate, like the rest of her frame, and, although she lacked breasts, the young girl was more attractive than those who had any. She walked with such brimming grace and majesty, it went way over the level of royalty, and it would also make an angel fall from the heavens and weep tears over the petite girl. Her eyelashes were lush, plentiful and dark, giving her the baby doll look along with those pink cherub-like lips, her face was a perfect heart, and her eyebrows were forever resting in place, giving her an unrivalled pokerface, giving her the look of a expensive doll, her ears, slightly pointed, poked shyly out of her silky teal tresses. Luka knew at first glance, without a doubt, this person was Hatsune Miku.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Floating through the halls, her fans knew to quiet when she was near, due to her superhuman senses, including her hearing, even then their hushed whispers and squeals sounded like a fog-horn. Her barrier of obedient and loyal converts shielded her from all who tried to get close. Then without warning a tall brown haired student was flung by her friends to come directly in-front of Miku.

Luka watched as all onlookers went silent at the sudden turn of events. The brunette was nervous, holding a letter in her trembling palms. The girl bent over holding out the letter in her nervous palms, hiding her blushing face from the tealette.

"I-I Like you Hatsune-sama! If you could please read this letter about my feelings!" The girl was openly shaking, Luka saw that Miku noticed this and her eyebrows rose, breaking her perfect pokerface. Luka sucked in a shocked breath when she saw Miku smirk, revealing a small fang at the side of her mouth, only she had noticed, seen as the rest of the student body didn't give the same reaction as she.

Luka couldn't believe such an angelic looking girl could look so much like a devil. She watched as Miku took the letter from the brunette, and smiled serenely. She patted the taller girl's shoulder so she would raise her head.

"Thank you for your feelings... It makes me happy that I can garner such attention, and I will read this letter tonight, although please do not ask me to answer your feelings. We are able to become friends though, so whenever you see me, make sure you greet me okay?" Luka was shocked to see the reaction Miku had just given, she could have sworn that from the devilish glint in the girls eye she would have just ignored her... maybe she misjudged?

…

…

…

She didn't.

About a moment later the tealette kissed the brunette's cheek, ear and neck. Causing Luka to go wide-eyed and crazed fan-girls and boys to scream.

"Talk to you soon Yuura Ayanokouji." The taller girl froze as her name left Miku's full pink lips, but soon broke out into an unhidden grin.

"Hai! See you soon, Hatsune-sama!" The brown haired girl ran off to her friends who were screaming and squealing with the rest of the crowd.

Luka, still observing, even when Miku's cronies weren't, noticed the tealette pinch the bridge of her nose, scrunching her eyes in pain as she swayed dangerously. Luka, springing into action moved and grabbed the teal haired idol just before she fell to the ground, the crowd became silent immediately.

"I forgot Hatsune-sama has sensitive ears!" A blonde girl whispered to her friend, and since the hall was so quiet everybody heard it, inclining their heads shamefully. Miku, still in Luka's arms groaned painfully, and although her body was relatively still, she seemed to writhe in discomfort. Luka, sensing this, bolted to the infirmary,where she laid Miku down on one of the 8 beds, next to the window. Observing her surroundings, she saw the nurse wasn't there, the 8 beds were lined up 4 on each side of the room, against closed curtains was a disorganised desk, filled with medicine papers and a half empty sake bottle. Miku groaned in her semi-conscious state .

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Miku shuffled painfully, sniffing the air with her hyper-sensitive nose she could tell she was in the infirmary.

"Infirmary..." Miku let out a pained sigh, her hands still clutching her head lightly. A sharp intake of breath caught Miku's attention.

"How did you know?" Luka asked, the girl had not opened her eyes since she got here.

'Because it reeks of medicine.' Miku thought,'And Meiko.'

"Because of the smell." Miku breathed, opening her heavily lashed teal eyes and meeting them with the pinkette's own teal eyes.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Luka's breath caught in her own throat as she found herself drowning into the most beautiful teal orbs she'd ever seen.

"You can tell by just the smell?" Luka choked out an inquisitive tone in her voice, ¾ths on how Miku knew and ¼ on how she'd actually managed to get her voice out of her own throat.

"I have an overly sensitive body." The tealette sat up slowly,"Even you speaking sounds like someone's put a... Megaphone in my ear." the girl was now fully sat up, Luka stood directly in-front of her. The tealette looked up at her.

"Anything wrong?" Luka was snapped out of her bold staring.

"Ah, oh, no everything's fine" Luka panicked.

'What is this?' Luka mentally screamed,' My heart, why is it beating so fast? Why am I sweating? Why is my breathing shallow? And why does my throat feel so dry?'

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Ah, my heart...' Miku's hand closed in wearily over her chest,' It's beating so irregularly, so fast, don't tell me... this new girl...' Miku had to hold back a moan as she looked up at the pinkette, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest, her fangs slowly growing and protruding from her cherub-like mouth.

"You are... Sono tenkousei(That transfer student)...Me-gurine Lu-ka..." Miku's speech came out in heavy pants, she had to force herself to not let her fangs emerge any more than they already had.

"Ah...ye-ah that's right.. How did you. Know?" Luka was blushing heavily turning an inquisitive gaze to the panting tealette, who quickly formulated a sensible answer for the pinkette.

"That's because I was helping a Sensei, transport... transferral papers to the main office." Miku snuffed Luka's suspicions with a calculated answer.

"Ah.. I-see..." Luka said in a strangely disappointed tone, surprising even herself.

Miku made her move.

"Why, did you want me to pay attention to you?" Miku stared seductively up into Luka's eyes.

"Be-be-be-be-betsuni!(Not really!)" Luka stammered looking away from the smaller girl's piercing gaze, blushing furiously.

Miku dragged the taller girl down and over her, leaning up and whispering into her ear;

"Usotsuki...(Liar...)"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**(A/N:I was listening to Hatsune Miku Necrocarnival while writing this, just thought you might want to listen to it while reading, I think it suits this story very well, you can listen to it on an endless loop here http / watch?v=- NoXtUNm5dM remove the spaces.)**

Luka panicked, the smaller girls breath upon her ear felt like red hot lightning through her body. Pulling back Luka yelled at her;

"Wa-watashi wa usotsuki janai!(Im not a liar!)" Luka looked down at the smaller girl, actually looked at her.

Her uniform, different than others,(Like the rest of her troupe) was a black blouse, with a button up teal sweater, which was undone, and a teal tie. The school logo was on the teal sweater in black, and she had a black skirt on with teal criss-crossing lines, and thigh high black stockings, which clung to her juicy thighs, each with a small decorative teal bow on them. Her shoes were the mandatory slippers for inside school. Luka then looked at her face, it was the same as before, a pale porcelain with no blemishes or make-up, heavily lashed eyelids, angelic teal eyes peeking out from under them, her hair, as equally angelic and teal as her eyes, were tied into two flowing ponytails at both sides of her head, which bunched and scattered all over the infirmary bed. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped, her nose was petite, like her whole frame, her ears were peeking with their slightly pointed tops from her hair, like a mischievous elf's, and a faint blush manifested itself on her fair, high cheekbones. Wait...Blush?

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**That's all for now, drop a review.**_

_**Kitsune.**_


	6. 6th Blood: No resistance

_**Hey guys sorry I couldn't update earlier... BUT-**_

_**I STOLE THE COMPUTER AGAIN!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**So without further a due~**_

_**The continuation of the infirmary seductions :3**_

Me: Teto hit it!

Teto: K-k-k-k-k-i-i-i-i-t-t-t-s-s-s-s-u-u-u-u-u-n-n-n-n-n-n-e-e-e-

Me:Nvm. Erm... Lily?

Lily: Kitsune doesn't fucking own vocaloid. *Turns to me- Happy?

Me: No cause if I did own vocaloid well...*Whispers into lily's ear

Lily: *Goes bright red- Oh.. wow... Kitsune you beast.

Me:IKR!

Luka&Miku: What?

Me: *Whispers into ears

Miku&Luka: *Goes as red as two firetrucks

Me: Pfffffffffff-LOL!

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Miku looked up at the taller girl, who was now staring at her intently, a pink hue to her cheeks that matched her candy-floss hair.

She wore her regular school uniform with black tights, her frame was womanly in every way, with an hourglass figure to die for, large DD breast (Miku guessed), and wide, voluptuous hips. Her hair clung to her heart shaped face, then flowed into neat sensuous waves down to her lower back, her full fringe framing her equally beautiful teal orbs, adorned with heavy dark eyelashes. She wore a simple black headband, which made her eyelashes seem thicker than they actually was, leading her eyes to stand out like a splotch of red on a white piece of paper. Her lips were plump and pink and her nose was straight and petite, leading to her high proud cheekbones. Her ears were hidden by the waves of her luscious volumes of pink hair. Her skin was soft and smooth, fair as ivory and held no blemishes.

Miku heard her heartbeat like an erratic tribal drum, making the hairs on her neck stand on end and, her toes to curl.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

No words were spoken in the void filled with mind numbing desire.

Doki. Doki. Doki.

Breathing sounded against sensitive ears, like the wind whipping through a sea shell.

Miku reached out and gripped the pinkette's shoulders, with more strength than she deemed herself to have at that moment.

Her bloodlust was overwhelming. She wanted to bite her, she wanted to bite Luka... Sink her sharpened canine fangs into her soft ivory flesh and drain her dry, ravish her smooth flesh...

Devour her.

She heard the whispers of her ancient instinct, pushing her to heated, blood-filled abandon.

The urge to posses her was engulfing the last Nightwalker, and with Luka right there, she couldn't stand it. Hearing the blood pumping through the veins that could be seen through her pale flesh rocked her foundations, and shook her core violently. She wanted the girl to submit to her. Be hers and hers only.

Naturally, Miku was a patient person, living out her life to a never ending eternity, she could wait for whatever she wanted... but this wasn't a want... no it was not something as pitiful and senile as that, no it was a _need._

A blood curdling, heart-wrenching need.

And she couldn't, _wouldn't_ stop now.

She wanted, needed and yearned for this transfer student, oh god she did.

She wanted her _Now._

*Panting

*Heavy breathing

_Wanting._

Miku dragged Luka down onto the bed by her collar, swinging a smooth porcelain leg over the first-striken girl and straddled her waist.

She breathed in deeply.

Crimson coating her fair cheeks.

The girl under her painted with the wonderful crimson Miku wanted so much.

And, said girl... didn't resist.

Miku leaned over, painting the pinkette's jaw with small kisses.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Luka let out a strangled gasp, her body reacting to everything the tealette inflicted on her body.

The girl's actions were bold.

Luka didn't want her to stop.

Tentatively, she drew her delicate hands down the said girl's back, caressing her spine with her smooth fingers.

She felt the girls appreciation against the sensitive flesh of her neck.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Miku's urges were going haywire, she didn't know if it was love, like, hunger, bloodlust or just plain _lust_, that was messing with her being.

But it felt great.

Miku boldly nibbled Luka's neck, being careful not to pierce with her fangs, the taller girl let out appreciative sighs onto her ears, sending jolts of electricity up and down the tealette's spine. Miku trailed her palms down to the pinkette's chest, kneading the soft orbs of flesh that protruded there, squeezing with her dainty, clammy palms, pinching the taller girls nipples and massaging them between the small pads of her fingertips, eliciting moans from the taller girl that the tealette took in gratefully, feasting on the great array of pleasure that was served to her on the medicine scented infirmary bed.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Luka was drowning in a vat of pleasure.

She just couldn't think straight any more.

She loved it.

Her knee moved up instinctively, to rub the smaller girls core, and, from what Luka could tell ('Cause she was about as experienced as a chicken on a rail-road in this territory), through her black tights, was also as wet as she.

She was..._soaking._

She ground herself against the tealette, seeking a euphoric release, grater than the state she was in now.

As she ground against the tealette, the smaller girl was also pleasured by the pinkette's thinly clothed leg, making the girl let out a guttural moan against her neck, writhing above thew taller girls heated body.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

'_KAMI! I need to stop at this rate I'm really going to-'_

The tealette's thoughts were once again interrupted by the aroused pinkette beneath her, as she ground against her once more.

Hard.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**BOOM!**_

_**No seriously it kills to stop there but I gotta come off now 'cus my relative wants the laptop back, plus, my little brothers bugging me to play on my Xbox with him.**_

_***Sigh***_

_**Anyway enjoy the chapter and review, I'll be on again as soon as I possibly can!**_

_**Kitsune.**_


	7. 7th Blood: Biology Class

_**Bwhahahahaha!**_

_**Yes it is I, Kitsune...**_

_**And it is so... I have the laptop once more!**_

_**Look forward to another chapter of V.B.A Hahahaha!  
**_

_**Im getting too sucked up into this...**_

Luka:*Stares

Me: *Sweatdrop-...

Luka:*Stare

Me: Ummm Luka?

Luka: What? :)

Me: Would you like to do the disclaimer?

Luka: Yes. Kitsune doesn't own Vocaloid!

Miku: Wow you said that so well Luka-chan!

Luka: *Blush

Me: *Looks at Luka points at Miku and mouths- Explain -with a raised eyebrow

Luka:*Blush

_**oxoxoxoxo**_

Miku groaned loudly, throwing her head back at the harsh contact, her teal locks swinging backwards.

'_Oh kami! Why torture me so?'_ she gasped as the pinkette's sodden tights ground against her once more, making the tealette bite her lip, trying so hard to resist the alluring pinkette underneath her, weather the taller girl was doing it purposely or not, it was still bad enough to knock the very breath from Miku's eternal body.

_**oxoxoxoxoxo**_

Meanwhile~

Rin sighed, worse enough that Miku-hime was now in the infirmary, doing things Rin knew all to well... not with Miku-hime-sama's body of course, but, although her senses were not as advanced as Miku's, she could still smell the desire rolling from the infirmary in waves, something the blond vampire had grown to know almost too well.

So without complaining, she lead the rest of the troupe away from the infirmary, locking the door as she did so... she'd have to thank Meiko for making her and Len a copy... not that they used it of course.

"So... what is it like for a urmmm, vampire to ehh.. eto..." Gumi trailed off, sitting in a desk at the front of the V class room.

"Hmm Hmm!" Rin nodded her head exaltedly then began to explain to the Newborns the biology of Nightwalkers.

"Nightwalkers, or as humans, Daywalkers, would call them, Vampires.

The name Nightwalkers is unleading, as is the name Daywalkers, it does not mean Nightwalkers cannot go outside in the daylight, as Daywalkers can go out at night, but choose daytime as their active period, for they are made to fit during that specific time. Its the exact same for Nightwalkers.

Nightwalkers can go out at day, but are both physically and mentally more able when it comes to dark places or night, although they are still physically and mentally more able than Daywalkers during day anyway.

Nightwalkers are enhanced and superior to Daywalkers. Having bodies that tend to be immesurably sensitive and strong, therefore, a Nightwalker can survive almost every wound a Daywalker cannot.

Nightwalkers have different ways of alluring their pray, some come as seduction, others as attack, but they may just go to a blood bank, which, Miku-hime detests.

On the note of attack, the Nightwalker may hypnotise a victim to unknowingly be taken to their location, then they will attack said person and drink their life source, afterwards, considering on if the Vampire sees the need for the Daywalker to remember those events, they clear said Daywalkers memory.

Leading from that some Nightwalkers see seduction as a more pleasurable way to hunt for prey, in seduction each Nightwalker has a certain trait that will attract a victim, be it eyes that make a victim drop all resistance, a vibe or aura a Nightwalker will give off, or the attraction of the physical body.

Which leads to the more... interesting part of Nightwalker Biology. When a Nightwalker is aroused, they emit more pheromones of that a Daywalker cannot, these pheromones can attract either sex due to their enhanced bodily functions. In Purebloods, the effects are astounding, pheromones are released at an alarming rate, causing the effect of an aphrodisiac, which causes anybody in the range of the Purebloods arousal to be effected. Depending on a Purebloods arousal the further and more powerful the pheromones get... oh man, I remember this one time, and seriously it doesn't happen to often 'cause she's like a freakin Nun most of the time, Miku-hime got really, and I mean _really_ frisky, oh boy do I remember, she even effected me! I'm sure Neru and Teto can remember as well right?" Rin grinned at the three elder vampires, each sporting a blush that would make a firetruck proud.

" Well any way, on that rare occasion, Miku-hime let out an unbelievable amount of pheromones I swear, the whole school was fighting the urge to masturbate in class! And well, lets just say Daywalkers don't resist Nightwalkers very well.

Which leads me to one of the last parts you need to know for now, when a Pureblood changes a human into a Nightwalker, the Nightwalkers she has turnes become hyper-sensitive to the Purebloods touch... You all saw Meiko before right? Well anyway... when a pureblood creates anytype of physical contact with her converts, the Nightwalker then becomes excruciatingly aroused, to the point of it actually being painful.

So that is all I can ba assed to explain to you guys now anyway."

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**INFIRMARY**

The smaller girl hid her Glowing crimson eyes from the taller girl underneath her silky teal bangs, fighting so hard to resist the charms of the pink haired teen.

The taller girl writhed under Miku, needing more of her touch.

Craving her attention.

And Miku was not faring any better, her fangs now fully extended, begging and nagging at her restrictions to lease herself.

'_I... I'm gonna go crazy..!'_ Miku's mind reeled her constraints at breaking point.

"S-top... oh kami... pleas...e...Ahh!" Miku shuddered as the inevitable outcome approached, sizzling need striking at her body and mind.

Luka hesitated, looking up at the teal girls eyes, which here hidden from her amorous gaze.

She reached up and ran her fingers through the teal bangs in an intimate manner, revealing the demonic crimson orbs for only the pinkette to see.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Heeeeeeeeeh, well some vamp bio and a cliffhanger!**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**:(**_

_**Well I'll get back on as soon as possible.**_

_**Hehehehehe...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Kitsune.**_


	8. 8th Blood: Irritation and Masturbation

_**Okay, Okay, I know what your thinking 'WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU WENCH?'**_

_**...Yeah that's exactly how I feel when the stories I read haven't been updated.**_

_**Thankfully I have found my memory stick and have found an available computer!**_

_**So yeah...**_

_**Been doing a lot of work recently, that's half the reason why I have not been able to update for you; the fact that I also have no computer at the moment or, the resources on my electrical equipment to post you the next chapter so you have my sincere apologies.**_

_**Hopefully this chapter will be a lot longer.**_

_**It's also now the 6 week holidays! Well in England at least...**_

_**I've been doing a lot of meditating recently as well, it really helps to calm the mind and let things flow, god I feel like a dam's been burst inside me, and it feels awesome as well.**_

_**Oh and FYI this chapter contains Lemony content: Masturbation.**_

Meiko: Psssh! Took you long enough!

Me: Yeah yeah go back to your booze.

Meiko: Snorts and drinks her Sake*

Me: Anyone for the disclaimer today?

Hachune miku stares at me blankly.*

Me: ITS MIKU'S CHILD!

Luka: NOOOOOO!

Miku: Oh grow up it's my failed clone.

Me&Luka: O.O

Miku: What?

Luka: Picks up Miku's clone* Hachune-chan...

Me&Miku: O.O

Luka: Cuddles Miku's psychotic clone* Call me Daddy.

Me&Miku: Sweat drop* O.o;

Rin: Kitsune Does Not Own Vocaloid.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_'I... I'm gonna go crazy..!' Miku's mind reeled her constraints at breaking point._

_"S-top... oh kami... pleas...e...Ahh!" Miku shuddered as the inevitable outcome approached, sizzling need striking at her body and mind._

_Luka hesitated, looking up at the teal girls eyes, which here hidden from her amorous gaze._

_She reached up and ran her fingers through the teal bangs in an intimate manner, revealing the demonic crimson orbs for only the pinkette to see._

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mi- Miku?" Luka stared at the tealette who spun fast into a crouch, successfully hiding her glowing orbs from the taller girl.

"Ah. Sorry about that I got something in my eye..." Miku turned slowly, her crimson bleeding back into sensuous teal orbs.

"B-but they were red!" The pinkette spluttered, her mind racing at 100 miles per minute.

She couldn't deny that was possibly, definitely one of the most mind-blowing experiences of her life; she loved it. The feel of the lithe body under that over her, the excruciatingly arousing moans that fed her mind into a drunken daze. Kisses that made her wildest fantasies up until that very point seem like foreplay. Core of her body burning, delicious tingles racing up and down her spine; touches that made her mind black, battering at her all to weak limitations.

"It was the lighting, the fluorescence in the light. Eyes can't be red that's impossible." Miku countered immediately, still all to drunk on the deliberate aftershocks by that receding climax.

_'Damn... I was so god damned close!' _Needless to say, the school body wasn't going to get some necessary school work done any-time soon; sleeping either.

"B-but..." The taller girl's brow furrowed in frustration, sexual and mental.

"Luka. Look into my eyes." The tealette's silky tone pervading her thoughts, barricading her from any further probing.

Sighing doubtfully, the pinkette turned to the smaller girl, looking into those teal orbs that slowly began to fade into purple.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

The tealette looked into those teal orbs so like her own; so different at the same time.

'_No no! Don't let it get the better of you! Just erase her memory and put her to sleep, then we'll have done with it all. After that you can take a page back from your own book and ignore her for all your worth. Yeah.'_ Miku immediately put her now amethyst orbs to work, slowly weaving an intricate net that would isolate the necessary parts of her memory.

…

…

…

Miku stumbled back a couple of moments later.

'_WHY? Why isn't it working?'_ Doubt crept into her figure as her orbs lost there colour in the blink of her eye. '_What is she?'_

"Miku? Are you okay?" Luka's inquisitive orbs bore into the distraught orbs of the former.

Miku looked up from her internal jesting and her orbs shone violet again: prodding at the pinkette's mental barrier.

_'Kami! At least sleep!'_ Miku's prayers had no such justice; the pinkette still looking into her eyes.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

'_Huh, weird lighting...'_ The pinkette's thoughts were oh-so-thankfully disturbed by a knock on the infirmary door.

"I don't mean to put a damper on things Miku-sama; your presence is required." Len's voice cut through the thick shroud of desire that blanketed over the infirmary.

"Ah! Yes of course. I'll be right there Len." Miku stood up and straightened out her clothing, Resting one smooth alabaster palm on her hip as she turned to the shaken pinkette.

Regal as ever she turned the haughty-ness level up threefold, looking down her nose at the pinkette, when they met gazes the taller female's orbs screamed:

_'What just happened?'_

Miku turned from the pinkette, unlocking the door she heard latch a few ten minutes prior.

"This _never_ happened."

OXOXOXOXO

Luka threw her bag across the room and flopped down onto her bed, both forearms covering her eyes as she groaned throatily.

"What a _da_y."

First she woke up to a more than aggravating lump of cloth tangled around her; then she forgot her bag, got embarrassed by her mothers PDA (Public Display of Affection); got thrown into a new school with lessons she struggled to comprehend even with her unchallengeable intellect. Then she had to put up with a teacher who's idea of a 'smooth lesson' was spending the entire 45 minutes having a 'battle' with the interactive whiteboard; then she had to lump through a corridor of screaming (she shuddered), fangirls and fanboys, only to lead to the most possible beautiful individual on the earth itself. She had to carry said person to the infirmary because her groupies were unaware the girls startling condition; _she _got_ seduced _in the _infirmary!_ Then gave into the feelings she had thought not to be worth dealing with yet prior to the subject of age! Oh how wrong she was. If that wasn't enough, she was then denied the inevitable outcome of orgasmic bliss by the lighting of the room.

She sighed.

"Wait- lighting?" She shot up from her bed. " The lighting couldn't reach her eyes because she was facing away from the light! From the beginning I can't even remember the light being switched on!" And according to memory, no lights had been on in the infirmary. Oh how far gone _was she?_

"So then... how?"

She flipped herself over on the bed and pulled her bubblegum pink laptop from under her pillow.

She would have been up all night searching for reasons why eyes could change to unnatural colours if her mother hadn't come in her room with a pan telling her to go to bed.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Miku-hime, is there anything I can do to assist you?" Meiko's eyes pleaded with soberness unusual for the nightwalkress hell-bent on drinking away her eternal lifespan.

Miku's sharp; irritated gaze snapped to the brunette from her desk-side perch. Which, had been avoided by everyone since the aggravated, pure blooded vampiress had returned from her anarchistic; heated session in the infirmary.

"On your knees; get out your neck." The tealette's tone was harsh and uncharacteristically defined with and underlying tone of arousal, the slick tone of silk also perturbed by irritation of not being able to sedate that lust by herself.

A shocked intake of breath took everyone in the room hostage, not including Rin; even she had to admit, she'd never seen Miku-hime so wound up, a whistle of appreciation was the only thing she could do as she admired Hime's new-found boldness.

Needless to say when irritated teal orbs glowed a violent crimson immediately, more than one of the rooms occupants found themselves needing a new change of underwear.

Fangs razor sharp dug into unblemished, smooth skin, scarlet liquid seeping from cracks small, only to be lapped up by an impatient tongue soon after.

The brunette's hips buckled and her only support against the mind numbing rapture was the tealette's smooth hand, that had snook out the underside of said woman's throat.

Tealette then dropped Meiko to the floor after finished, orgasmic bliss overtook the floored woman and sent her out cold.

Miku didn't bother to look at the brunette, only seeking out her perch once more and licking the leftover lifeblood from her fangs.

OXOXOXOXOXO

There was no explanation for it, even if ocular albinism turned the Iris red, and Mutation caused the Iris to change to a purple, there was no explanation for how the colours became both present in already rare teal eyes.

Luka was stumped. In more ways than one and she didn't have anyway to deal with it.

'_Thank Kami that school was closed today for teachers training...'_She could name 2 staff that could use it. One more than alcoholic nurse and a curtain purple haired male.

Soon enough she couldn't sit still any longer; she decided on taking a bath.

Padding down the carpeted stairs, when she came upon the living room she could see her parents car was gone.

Her arms splayed to her sides, stretching as far as she could reach before she dragged them over her head and pulled them down her upper back, feeling a satisfying relaxation in her tense muscles she smiled dreamily before curving; opening up the door to the bathroom.

Her clothes were shed as the soft water splattered out from the metal taps, filling the room with heated steam. Luka sighed as her body let loose with a groan of relaxation when the tense bands of sinew gave way; her eyes closing as she bled into a state of filtered nirvana.

Her teal orbs opened slightly, pouring out the feelings so easily derived from her face, as her wandering muse strayed to a certain teal haired individual.

***Lemony warning-If no likey no read!-*******

Her hands slid unknowingly towards her core as the events of the previous day re-lived themselves in the pinkette's mind. Breathy moans came from the throat of the pink haired teen, as raspy breaths were taken in greedily; thoughts feeding the ever-growing ever-tempting heat in her core.

Teal locks flew in her mind, light moans adult wrenching from the smaller body who's feel was alive at her fingertips.

Her fingers sought out the hood of flesh over her slit, sending a wave of pleasure over the pinkette as breathy murmurs escaped her usually demure lips. Heat overriding her already surrendered mind, which then proceeded in overtaking her already burning body. The primal urge of release her weak and fragile virgin barriers, beseeching her of her surrender; begging her to give in.

Teal eyes drew lazy patterns in the air, nipples painting arks with their hardened tips, swaying from the illustrious body that the thought other had been dominating a day prior.

Gasps; pants, audible; loud, shredded the quiet atmosphere of a room meant for cleansing, thiough being used for anything but.

The coil slowly tightening inside her began to tremble, an approaching climax now tugging at release.

"Mi...ku..." A breathy moan escaped her lips as the name was uttered; the well of pent up lust releasing all over her body, dancing on her hypersensitive nerves as the waves voraciously engulfed her being.

Pleasure overrode her every sense and every breath as the climax engorged on her thoughts, sending her already filtered nirvana into overdrive. Her body racked and trembled as the aftershocks still tingled at the edges of her toes to the tips of her hair.

Lifting up a shaky hand, teal eyes observed but didn't comprehend the wetness that soaked her hands was not that of water.

"Oh Kami...

OXOXOXOXOXO

_**Okay I'm proud of myself there, 5 pages, I would have given you more but I feel the need to clean up and get a cold shower...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to be up again as soon as possible, who knows I might post up again today or tomorrow.**_

_**Only one word I can currently say about the current state of my mind and body:**_

_**FUCK.**_


	9. 9th Blood: Confession and What Are You?

_**Mwhahahahahaha**_

_**No honestly I didn't expect to update so soon O.O;**_

_**As for the last chapter sorry if some people aren't comfortable with that kind of thing but let me just remind you all it is rated M for a reason.**_

_**Its not a fluffy cute love I can tell you that, though there will be fluffy sections.**_

_**This story will be full of angst, and it will be the story of how the two come into terms with loving each other, and how the desire spews on their...Ahem, physical needs.**_

_**It isn't sappy, it includes the real trysts of a relation ship, from the arguments, the desires, the disagreements and the rivals.**_

_**Well that's all from me, enjoy I hope to write a lot.**_

Luka cuddles up to Hachune Miku*

Me&Miku:...

Gumi: Da fuq is dis?

Me&Miku: You don't want to know...-_-;

Luka: Yessssssssss Hachune-chan call me daddy *Luka drools

Me,Miku&Gumi: O.e|||

HachuneMiku: AHH!AHH!REE!IIIIIIIIII!

Me: Im scared!*Hides behind Miku's twin tails.

Miku:Me too...x'O

Gumi: Me three! Kitsune doesn't own vocaloid!

Me,Miku&Gumi:*Run away into the distance...

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Lifting up a shaky hand, teal eyes observed but didn't comprehend the wetness that soaked her hands was not that of water._

_"Oh Kami..."_

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Miku hissed, frustration gnawing at the back of her mind.

'_Why don't my abilities work!' _Growling, she tore a chunk of wood from the desk she was sitting on.

"Ahhh! It doesn't make sense at all!" Her teal eyes flickered yellow, her fist slamming down on the desk effectively shattering it into pieces.

"Miku-hime-sama... If it aids you, tell me why your so worked up? Pardon my negligence." Rin bowed in front of the seething Pure Blood, her mind spinning from the emotions and smells coming from the tealette; one smell in particular: Arousal.

Miku spun to glare at the blonde before she kicked the leftover stub of the desk.

"It's nothing!" she snarled, she didn't need for anyone else to know her blunder, especially not Rin. Although the girl was loyal, she had a weakness of teasing.

"As you say, Miku-hime." Rin got up from her knee and traversed the small distance to the back of the classroom where the others were.

"What's the verdict blondie?" Lily snorted derisively; went beck to chewing on her aqua painted nails.

"Your blond too, fledgling, show some respect to your elders!" Rin hissed, bearing her fangs at the younger, signalling a superiority challenge.

Lily scoffed," The only Elder I'll respect here is Hime! Your nowhere near her level, shortie!"

Rin smirked mockingly at the younger Nightwalker," I'll have you know, me and Len are only 2 actual years younger than Miku-hime-sama, we served her in her house before-"

"Don't go there Rin." Miku's snarled from behind her, she could feel the frustration and anger coming off the Pure Blood in waves.

"Pardon my ignorance, Hime-sama," Rin bowed respectively before Turing her head slightly to Lily's direction," A Nightwalker grows in power with age, Pureblooded or not, though a Pureblood will always be superior in every which way. Since in reality I'm only 2 years younger than Miku-hime...you do the maths, youngling." Rin's smirk turned to a skin crawling grin, her unhidden fangs shining eerily in the predominant darkness.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luka sighed, her mind spinning from her bathroom events, dangerous imagery, lack of answers and, her god-damned infinite libido.

"New day...new torture..." Groaning, the pinkette sat down at the table, across from her father who was now reading the cricket scoring.

"Is something wrong honey?" Lilya's soft azure orbs scanned her daughter's body, lest there be something wrong.

"Yes... the lack of answers this world has to give... or the internet anyway." she slammed her head not-too-gently on the table before turning her head to her mother and father, who looked like they were having a damn good time not letting their smiles, which were positively radiating evil parentness, stretch too far across their mouths.

"Well what's wrong, honey?" Her father was covering half his face with the newspaper, hiding his ear-splitting grin.

Luka resisted the urge to punch her father in the face," You're enjoying this... aren't you?" With her only answer as muffled laughter she glared at them.

"A little." Her mother let out a small giggle before putting some toast on the table for her,"So what's eating you up, hon?"

"Well... do you know anything about multiple eye colours?" Luka straightened herself before biting into her toast.

"What do you mean?" Her father stuck his head up from his newspaper, a grin still festering on his mouth.

"I _will_ throw this plate at you I swear. Anyway, uhh, well there's been umm something that's been eating me but, can irises change to multiple colours? Not normal colours bot like, rare ones? Like Red and Purple?" Luka chomped down her toast and noticed her father and mothers grins were decaying at an alarming rate.

" Luka... I'm sure your just imagining things..." her father slowly shuffled his head back into his newspaper, his eyes slowly narrowing.

"But I can't be! There were no lights! Plus they were glowing!" Luka threw out all the contradictions to what she, and her parents seemed to believe.

Lilya and Lukas looked at each other, thin lines residing where grins once were before Lilya spoke.

"I thought they were all gone..." She breathed shakily, before wiping her hands on the apron she wore.

"I guess we thought wrong. Though I did think they were wiped out during the last Inquisition. To think! One managed to sneak under the clans noses!" Lukas boomed, his fist slamming down on the table.

"H-hey what are you going on about!" Luka stared at the two, unable to fathom what the two were3 so worked up about.

"Luka. There's something dangerous in your school. Don't worry, we swear on our linage we will obliterate it." Her fathers ire was not lost on Luka; she could almost feel the flames bounding from him.

"Hey! Your talking about obliterating a person, a teenager here! This isn't funny!" Luka's voice didn't stop itself from raising.

"Luka! That is no person!" Her father roared.

Luka stared gob smacked at her father, denying a persons right to live, he stood up from the table briskly and picked up her bag," Sorry, I can't bear to look at your faces right now," walking from the kitchen and to the door she stopped," I'm going to school."

She left.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Walking down the promenade, that went from the front gates to the school building, Luka looked up at the cherry blossoms.

"What did thy mean?" Luka stopped walking for a moment, holding her curled fist to her mouth.

"_I thought they were all gone..."_

"_I guess we thought wrong...Inquisition...under the clans noses..."_

"_-ka. There's something dangerous in your school... swear on our linage... will obliterate it."_

"_Luka! That is no person!"_

The memories re-lived themselves inside Luka's consciousness,"It makes no sense!" she whispered against her fist.

Bzzzzzzz.

?

Luka felt something on her, like a gaze of some sort, so she looked up.

"Miku..." She saw said person looking at her, from a dark classroom on the 4th, top, floor.

Tealette stared more intensely, and her eyes flickered purple again, then she growled, lowly.

The taller girl saw her motion, and immediately set towards the 4th floor.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Miku stood in the middle of the hall, until she saw a pink head of hair emerge from the stairs.

"Megurine Luka, Age 15, birthday: January the 30th 19XX, Blood type O+, gender: Female, Height: 5'4" / 162cm , Weight: 99lbs / 45kg , hair colour: Pink, Parents: Lukas and Lilya Megurine," Miku walked up to Luka, arms swaying freely at her sides, teal locks swinging slightly, sunlight bounding from the monochrome hair, clothes clinging to her small but developed chest; fully developed hips.

Luka gulped.

"Eye colour: Teal, preferred food: Tuna, Favourite colour: Pink. Favourite animal: Octopus, though 'tis an aquatic creature. Ancestry: Unknown. Tell me, Megurine Luka, what are you?" Now a breath away from Luka's face, eyes burrowing into hers, flashing purple before fading quickly again.

Garnering her courage Luka clenched her fists and stared down at the smaller girl," So says the walking enigma. Hatsune Miku, revered, respected, 16 years old. Teal hair and eyes. Height: a guessed 5'2" / 158 cm, Weight also guessed: 92.4 lbs / 42 kg. Parents or any other relatives: Unknown. Blood type: Unknown. Favourite food: Unknown. Favourite animal: Unknown. Birthday: August 31st, year unknown but obviously 19XX. Gender: Female. What are _you_ Hatsune Miku?"

A devilish smirk stretched across the tealette's alabaster skin, cherub lips curving at the edges," Your information is flawed... Megurine_-san_" the tealette's voice turned sickeningly sweet and polite," Though I know one thing for sure, you are quite the smart human adolescent."

Luka stared," I can's say the same for you considering my parent's reactions."

Miku's interest piqued," Oh and what were they, Megurine-_san?_"

"Well if my opinion counts, obliteration isn't a nice thing to want to inflict upon someone."

Miku's eyes narrowed, " Answer me Megurine Luka. What are you?"

"I could say the exact same Hatsune-_san._" The pinkette drawled slightly, her eyes narrowing also.

The tealette's eyes turned to slits, "Don't take that tone with me imperious child."

" So says the monochrome teen a year older than me, unless you'd care to prove me wrong?"

Luka didn't expect her bluff to be called.

"You couldn't handle it! Go beck to your mothers teat! Ignorant being!" Miku's eyes shone a vibrant violet, that became increasingly strong.

Luka clutched her head, feeling a bad migraine dig into her," Stop it! Your making my head hurt with whatever your doing!" The pinkette sagged with relief when the migraine dissipated into a small, unnoticeable beating in her brain.

A growl came from the tealette's direction before she grabbed the pinkette and dragged her to the 4th floor infirmary.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Feeling herself getting pushed into an infirmary bed, Luka winced at the cool metal bed railing that lodged itself into the small of her back. Looking up she saw the tealette locking the doors to the already dark room. Luka heard the morning bell go in the background.

"Don't worry there will be a reason why your late." Miku snarled before she turned to the pinkette, angrily throwing the infirmary keys off to the side, onto the desk. Said girl the began over towards the pinkette.

"Miku-hime, do you need any assistance?" A unrecognisable voice came from the other side of the infirmary door.

"No Len. Just make sure nobody comes down this end of the hall until I come out." Miku barked, Luka taking a mental note of the boy's voice for future notice.

"As you wish, Miku-hime-sama." Luka heard the faint tap of footsteps followed by a few more light steps; whispering before a scraping noise filled the quiet ambiance, then silence reigned supreme again after the closing of a door was heard.

"Megurine Luka. How long do you think I have lived?" Miku's slender fingers traversed the meatal on the bed before it was withdrawn back to her side.

"Sixtee-"

"Wrong." Miku cut off her answer.

Luka breathed in slowly and began again: " Sevent-"

"Wrong" The bored tone cut her off again.

Luka meekly looked up at the void teal eyes that stared down at her, " Eightee-"

"Wrong. Try adding more than just one digit." The tealette added.

" Twenty-t-"

"Wrong." The monotone voice interrupted her again.

"Twenty-fou-"

"My patience wears thin. It's higher than double digits, girl." Miku regarded the pinkette with an unamused glare.

"Tha-that's impossible!" Luka's tone became high pitched.

"It's nigh impossible for you. Not me, human." Miku dispatched the pinkette's displeasure immediately, " Answer me now Megurine Luka, you can discard my abilities as a mere migraine, your smell is like non other I hath encountered, your Ancestry is deeply hidden though I have a hunch on what you are... what are you?"

"I asked you the same question as well, plus, what do you think I am?" Luka pinned a bemused glare at the smaller girl.

"'Twas me whom asked first, though I shall enlighten you. You, I suspect are a hunter, of my kind." Miku acquiesced.

" Your kind? What are you?" Luka repeated, teal orbs searching their identical counterparts.

"A Nightwalker, a Pureblood one at that." Miku caved, she now knew without a doubt this girl had hunter Ancestry.

" A Nightwalker? Pureblood? What?" Her eyes seeped confusion.

" New to the ways of the hunt then," Miku concluded the extent of the Huntresses knowledge," In human terms, a Vampire. I walk the day under guise, thrive at night, feed on life blood, revel in debauchery, infinite counters of wealth; my immortal lifespan."

"V-vampire?" Teal orbs widened under pink locks, hands clutching at bed-quilts.

"Yes, and let me add, you smell positively delightful." Miku concluded, flinging a small acknowledgement over her shoulder.

"I-I don't believe you." Luka retorted, staring down the back of the older girl.

"There id always a 'lie' in believe, Luka. Do you need proof?" Miku turned her glare to the pinkette, still stranded on the bed.

"Yes."

Miku smirked as she turned her head to the pinkette, before turning her body as well, " Rin, Len, Teto, Neru, Kaito, Gumi and Lily, are all my converts. I changed them all into Immortals, Nightwalkers. Though they are not Pureblooded, born Nightwalker from born Nightwalker Ancestry from the Firsts, like me. But they still live forever, drink blood, have increased senses. Teto is just over 400, Neru just 600, Kaito, Gumi, Lily are all ranged over a 90 year lifespan. Rin and Len are only 2 actual years younger than me. Meiko, the school nurse, is about 50 years or so older than Neru.

"Luka, I am 1416 years old. I was born august the 31st, 596AD. I'm older than you by 1401 years." Miku finished, opening her now red orbs that had closed during the speech she had conducted.

"N-no way..." Luka's voice shook obviously, disbelief still clear in her tone.

Miku slowly sauntered up to the bed she was shaking on, before grabbing her arm, " What I'm about to do, and everything you've found out about me you must forget Megurine Luka. I am only making my point."

Luka nodded stiffly as she lifted her arm to Miku's touch.

Examining the skin, Miku brushed her hand against the softness before opening her mouth, her fangs gleaming wickedly in the glow of her crimson orbs. She could feel the pinkette's breath hitch at the sight before, she plunged her waiting canines into the taller girls alluring flesh. A moan rattled though her body at the exquisite and individual taste, her mind, body and taste buds taking great relish at the sensation, trickling down her throat like fine wine. Her inhibitions began to crumble as she instinctively straddled the younger girl, licking and suckling at the fair flesh.

A moan acquiesced from the pinkette, egging the tealette on at her pleasurable ministrations, the pleasure of her teeth's penetrations slowly clouding up her mind. Though only small amounts of blood were being taken, her body felt light as pervading sensations began to disassemble her hesitant barriers.

Her mind could formulate everything about the girl, how she ached to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her, to hear her say eight letters, three words, one meaning.

Then she knew what the feeling was. She was in love. She was in love with a Vampire. She was in love with _Hatsune Miku_. She had to tell her, because she didn't know how, but though the bond that Miku's feeding had created, she could tell the tealette felt the same.

"M-miku I-I..," She gulped, not from fear but the stimulations that ricocheted from and inside her primal Libido, " I kno-w t-this is a b-it sud-dden b-but I-I lo-love you!" the taller girl cried out in the throes of a mini-climax that rocketed through her.

She felt Miku depart from her wrist hesitatingly, licking the wound that healed immediately after. Then she looked into red-going-teal orbs that stared down at her, sending a muted shiver up her spine.

"Maybe you didn't hear me but I'm 1401 years older than you Luka." Miku couldn't help feel that time was her enemy at that point. " If I'm not mistaken, wouldn't that make me a paedophile in your recent culture?"

Luka dragged the smaller girls lips to hers in a passionate lip mash before she moved back slightly, so her lips still ghosted over the smaller girls, "Then I guess that makes me a pervert with a grandma fetish, and to be honest I don't give a _fuck_." Luka dragged the tealette back in for a heated continuation, the tealette's orbs opened wide in shock of the usually calm girls course language.

Prying herself away Miku stared at the younger girl incredulously, " What about your parents? They are trying to kill me right?"

"Like I said I give zero shits on what they think, plus if they don't like it they can kiss their daughter bye bye" Luka growled, sending a blast of heat to the tealette's core before she was dragged once more into the taller girls lips.

"Bu-mmph!"Miku's protests were quickly dispatched as the pinkette roughly parted the smaller girl's lips with her tongue, forcing cherub lips apart; exploring their hidden depths, tongue picking up faint coppery traces, but paying no mind. The tealette, having lost all strength to the taller girl, weakly banged her fists against the younger's shoulders. Having finally parted for air the smaller girl whined, " That must have been 'gross' I still had blood in my mouth."

"Makes no difference to me. Miku, I love you. Please, I know you want to, this feeling isn't just mine, though we're opposites the attraction is just..." Luka trailed off.

"Magnetic?" The vampiress suggested, taking heed of the pinkette's beaming expression.

"Glad you understand." The taller girl replied in a husky tone, before tilting the smaller girls mouth back to hers.

"Wait!" The pinkette halted her advance. Momentarily.

"You have 10 seconds before I rip those clothes from your body." Luka growled, moving to the tealette's neck and nibbling on the soft flesh revealed there.

Miku tried not to falter at the younger girls desire-stained voice, and the fact she was obviously marking her neck with love bites," Do you understand the repercussions of what your saying? I mean, your parents are the killers of my kind. I feed on life blood. I'm a creature of the night! My age and not to mention Kids are off the table!"

Luka paused from her territorial marking for a brief moment," I'm sure there's some magical mumbo-jumbo that will allow us to have kids in that ancestry of yours, second all I know is you want me, and I most certainly want you. End of story."

"You can't just dismiss that-" Miku shouted thumping against the amorous hold of the pinkette, who was successfully processing in painting her revealed flesh in love-bites.

"5" Luka growled against the alabaster skin of _her_,(self proclaimed) vampire.

"Don't count down! Listen to what I have to say to you you arrogant-"

"4"

"Show me some respect I am the older one you know! Despite how I loo-"

"3"

"Are you even listening?" Miku stated plainly.

"Yes, 2"

"Kami! What is wrong with you! Your not even thinking of the consequences of this relationship you are trying to start! Plus you can't even-"

"1"

"Begin to fathom the relationship problems that can come from having a Nightwalker for a partne-"

" Zero. _Game oooooooover._" The pinkette drawled, pushing the rambling tealette over onto the bed who quickly shut up when she noticed her blouse was being undone by a very aroused Megurine Luka.

"... Why?" Miku cursed whatever god was casting misfortune on her at that moment because she swore it was smirking at her.

"Because I l-"

"Not. Asking. You." Miku droned to the pinkette who was now kissing her collarbone; caressing her stomach at the same time, she sighed," Can you at least try to pay attention?"

" _'My patience wears thin.' _I believe?" Luka quoted from the older girls earlier interruption.

"Your irritating you know that?" The tealette dead-panned as the pinkette drew closer to her breasts.

"You can't take me back now." Luka replied with a long lick for emphasis.

"I never took_ you_ in the first place." Miku raised a shaped eyebrow at the pinkette.

"You had me at hello?" A cheesy grin began to spread on the taller girls lips.

"I never said hello to you." Sighing the tealette closed her heavily lashed eyelids.

"Then I took you from the shelf. I'm not letting you off now." The taller shrugged off Miku's excuses and reached around her back to uh-hook her bra.

"Who said _I_ was on offer?"

"Me." Growling Luka bit the smaller's newly revealed nipple, coercing a deep growling moan from the vampiress.

"Cheeky. Impudent, and _Arrogant._ I don't know how you get me for the money." Miku joked, trying to pry the surprisingly strong, aroused pinkette from her body.

"I didn't, you came off the shelves to me." Luka halted her ministrations to grin impishly up to the monochrome girl.

"I'm not a cheap showgirl you know? You can't just take liberties as you wish." Miku visibly sagged in relief as the pinkette halted her actions.

"Meh, I take what I can get. Obviously your one of them." Luka pinched the tealette's hardened nub, eliciting a soft moan and buckle of the hips from her.

Growling Miku glared at the teal orbs so like her own, " Can we at least have a conversation about the kind of thing your pursuing here before you court me?"

Luka licked her lips with a seductive stare at the smaller girl before she lifted herself slightly," You gotta admit you loved it, plus my libido has become increasingly agonizing since you came into my life."

Miku snorted, " Obviously because Nightwalkers emit high amounts of pheromones when aroused."

Luka smirked before lowering herself once more, " Then that means you are enjoying this," she licked her lips, "Itadakima-"

"Not 'Thanks for the food' you sex crazed maniac!" Miku silenced Luka with a finger to her lip, who in response bit her bottom lip adorably, " It's not going to work." said pinkette then opened her mouth and bit lightly on the tealette's finger, " Goddamn it listen to me Luka!"

"Fine, fine don't get your panties in a twist." Luka quickly silenced herself with a glare from Miku.

" As I was saying before, you don't know the repercussions of having a Vampire for a lover, Luka, I crave blood, I have heightened senses, I'm a being that's hunted for their food palate, plus how long do you think your going to live Luka?"

"About Eighty-Oh."

"Exactly, do you think I want to deal with having a lover for a period that's a blink in my life? Sure it will be a nice summer but after that what do you think I'll have to go through?" Miku all but shouted.

"Then make me into a vampire." Luka shouted back, frustrated she couldn't have what she yearned for in her arms.

"That's out of the question! You have your family! Plus since Hunter genes have traces of Nightwalker blood that would evolve you into a-" Miku stopped and bit her lip.

"A what?" Luka pressed, anxious at the point.

"A Pureblood Nightwalker..." Miku finished, her teal eyes swimming.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

___**Mwhahahahahahahaha! How's that! 10 Pages!**_

___**I Intend to update again today, may be or may not be longer. May or may not update.**_

___**Though it may be a bit fast and flirty, I figured, hey, Luka does fit the type to have those urges.**_

___**Anyway stay tuned.**_

___**Kitsune. **_


	10. 10th Blood: History, I love you, Parents

___**Yes, 'tis I the wonderful Kitsune, lol jk.**_

___**But I gotta admit, doing two chapters a day makes me happy.**_

___**Hopefully you too? :3**_

___**Anyways, have fun reading chapter 10 of Vampyrie Brimstone Academy.**_

___**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

___**...Yes in case you have noticed I have a tendency for evil laughter.**_

___**ONWARDS!**_

Lily: Fuck it she's just creeping me out now!

Me, Miku & Gumi: Lily don't she's-

Lily: I don't care!

Lily tries to grab Hachune Miku from Luka, who snarls and spits at her.

Lily: Awww fuck off!

Luka snarls and scratches the crap out of her hands.

Lily: You bitch!

They scratch and scream at each other, pulling hair and kicking.

Me: WOOOHOO CAT FIGHT!

Len&Kaito: WOOOO

Rin& Gumi: Lol!

Miku: This is getting way out of hand...

Meiko: Fucks yeah bitches be doing all day!

Gakupo: Agreed. This is going on facebook.

Me: And youtube.

Rin&Len: Kitsune does not own vocaloid~!

Luka: !

Lily: YOU HOE THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE SHIRT!

Luka snarls.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"That's out of the question! You have your family! Plus since Hunter genes have traces of Nightwalker blood that would evolve you into a-" Miku stopped and bit her lip._

_"A what?" Luka pressed, anxious at the point._

_"A Pureblood Nightwalker..." Miku finished, her teal eyes swimming._

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I don't see why you don't do it." Luka stated simply, sitting at her desk which Miku was now perched upon, the whole class staring her out.

"You don't understand the repercussions of what that path would produce, Luka." Miku once more repeated, looking down at her teal colored nails.

"Our nail polish matches," Luka pointed, holding out her hand, "the exact same shade."

"I don't even know why I wear it, it was on a whim of Rin's request after all," Miku paused and breathed out deeply, "don't try to change the subject."

"Damn, almost." Luka smiled slightly, looking up into the bemused teal orbs of her significant other.

"I am not amused." Miku stated, flipping one of her long teal tails to the side so she could glare at the pinkette.

"_That_ one was on purpose." Luka pointed at the tealette who shrugged and went back to examining her nails, all to calmly on her desk, at lunch break, with everyone else still in the classroom. Luka sighed, the tealette's enigmatic personality starting to effect her, " I just think, if the door is there, why not take it? I mean this kind of thing... it's once in a lifetime Miku!" Luka grated her teeth at the tealette's shrug, " Are you even _trying_ to find a solution to this?"

"Relations are a battlefield, Luka. Why make a war when we have the option not to? Making a war just because of an opportunity has never been a good solution, from history I should know." Miku closed her eyes and faced the ceiling.

Luka momentarily lost her breath at the sight, teal locks flowing from fair skin, positively glowing in soft rays of the sun. She looked like an angel, however she may not be, " I don't see _why_ you had to turn this into some kind of war analogy" Luka sighed.

The tealette scrunched her nose cutely before looking at Luka, "_'Tis_ but a comparison, Luka. What else do you wish to make it?"

Luka groaned, " You _really_ gotta stop talking like that, people will really start to suspect." she leaned back in her chair and stretched, looking entirely too tempting to the tealette.

Miku opened her mouth to say something when an entirely too bubbly voice interrupted her.

"Hey Luka-chan!"

Luka looked to her side seeing Miki bounding up to her, the strange question mark on her head bouncing as she did so.

"Furukawa-san..." The pinkette mentally groaned, Miku was more than enough to handle at the moment.

"Naw I told you call me Miki!" She responded cheerily before looking at Miku, who had set an entirely to amused stare on the unaware girl, " Miku-sama! Hi, I'm Furukawa Miki but you can just call me Miki!" She streched out a smooth palm to the tealette, who regarded it with a slightly bemused glance before shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miki, you have quite the amusing personality from what I've heard." Miku looked into the slightly taller girl, inwardly frowning.

"Aww, shucks! That's nice to hear." Miki scratched the back of her head cutely.

"I imagine so," Miku gave a slight smirk at the smaller girl, " Well then, Miki, what gave you the need to talk to us?"

"Well, Miku-sama! I was wondering if I could have an autograph seen as your so famous and all!" Miki beamed.

Miku's smirk had the sudden urge to turn into a full fledged grin from how funny she found it, even Luka could see the corners of her lips twitching, "Of course, Miki." Miku brushed a teal lock behind her slightly pointed ear before, writing on the pad Miki had unexpectedly flourished out once she agreed, "Done."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Miku-sama!" The orange haired girl then bounced from sight.

"That was... Interesting..." Miku smirked twisting a teal lock in between her fingers.

"Don't even go there." Luka warned.

"Who said I was even going anywhere?" Miku pursed her lips before looking back down at Luka, "Luka, I want you to think about what your doing here. This isn't something you can just take back. Think about everything you have to loose." With that Miku stood from the pinkette's desk, and glided from the classroom, leaving Luka to deal with curious fans; the weight Miku had just deposited on her shoulders.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm home!" Luka called as she stepped though her front door.

"Welcome home." Her mother came from the living room and greeted her.

"..." Luka put down her bag and took off her shoes, "Where's dad?"

"In the living room." Lilya replied, looking over into the living room.

"Good, I need to talk to you two." Luka strode into the living room after her mother, sitting herself across from the two of them.

"We need to tell you something as well, hon." Lukas' gruff voice rung across the walls.

"Well you go first." The pinkette teen sat back into the couch, waiting for them to speak.

"Listen, Luka. I'm sorry about this morning, but you need to understand it's our duties as-"

"Hunters," Luka cut off her father with a sharp glare, "Vampire Hunters."

"How did you know?" Her fathers teal orbs searched her own.

"Miku told me. Miku's a vampire, a Pureblooded Nightwalker."

"A-a pureblood?" Lilya gasped, her azure eyes wide like her husbands teal.

"Yes, though Miku does have converts, 8 of them. 3 From 90+, 1 from 400+, another just 600, 1 around 650, and two twins two actual years younger than her. She's 1401 years old." Luka finished, hoping to intimidate them, only spewing on her father.

"See! They ruin the sanctity of life!" Luka's father growled.

"No_ she _didn't father! She told me all about herself! Her whole family were quiet livers, only taking blood from inside the family! During the Inquisition of the time they got wiped out! Miku was hidden under the floorboards with Rin and Len! Rin and Len were both poor at the time, and during the inquisition their human parents were raped and killed! They didn't want to be _human_ any more, because they hated humans and Miku was the only one thy had left so she converted them! And she was only 16 at the time! She'd never hurt anyone then!

"Meiko, the school nurse was assaulted, beaten and _violated_ for her money, and then they trafficked her in the red light business! She was lost and then Miku found her and brought back her feelings! Meiko felt she owed her life to Miku, she admitted she had attempted suicide and escape countless times, only to be dragged back and shown her place. She then asked to be by Miku's side forever!

"Neru, She was a stable-hand she took care of a farm, before war broke out and enemy soldiers pillaged her farm, taking all that was worth and trapping her and her dead parents in a burning house! Miku found and saved her, Neru swore revenge on those who had destroyed her life, and begged Miku to give her the power to do so and stay by her saviors side! She got her revenge and stayed by her. Neru believed she would be able to live at peace!

"Teto! She was the perfect human, she did her work, cooked her food, cared for others and was mugged on the street! Though she prayed _god_ would _forgive them._ Later in her life she got stalked. Really stalked, this man followed her everywhere, post her letters, with his own blood, he knocked on her door in the middle of the night, and he followed her when she went out! Then when she asked him to leave her alone, he screamed at her and stabbed her repeatedly and shoved her in an alley, Miku was passing by at that point and called a doctor in for help, they patched her up but she was losing it, losing her life! Then she got news her family was killed by the exact same man! She turned to Miku! Begged her to help her to live. To get the revenge she knew was hers to give, Miku helped her, she gave her life! Teto swore she would never ever leave Miku's side again!

"Lily, Kaito and Gumi! They were all Orphans in the same place, arranged in age Lily was 19, Kaito 17 And Gumi 16! They thought each other as brother and sister along with others in the orphanage, during which war began! They were beaten, starved and abandoned. Their adoptive brothers and sisters had died, their own selves not to far from death. Miku found them, in an alley! Rotting while they lived! They told her they didn't want to die. They told her they wanted to live! She took them into her house, as disease ridden they had been, and she fed them! Clothed them! Bathed them! She got them so they could live another day, though they had nowhere to go. Miku offered them to live with her, and they did, one day they found her drinking from Meiko! So she explained to them what she was, and how sorry she was for not revealing herself! They thanked her for all she did, and they said they wanted to serve her! They said to repay her for all she'd done, to repay her for the life she had given back to them, they wanted to be like her, so she changed them!

"Let me just say this! Miku changed them to save them, to help them avenge themselves, and if they asked her! They became like her because those so called _humans_! Had betrayed them, and half _murdered_ them before Miku came! Now you tell me! Tell me why Miku is a _Monster_, Is something _dangerous,_ and your oh so _lovely_ freaking humans aren't! She lost her family who never did anything to _humans_ and lived in recluse, to_ murderers_ to _HUMANS_!" Luka seethed, her own teeth grinding in her mouth as she watched her parent's faces go from anger, guilt then to pain.

"We...we didn't know... Luka." Her father choked.

" From our young ages, we were taught on how they were dangerous, on how they were beasts and how they destroyed mankind." Her mother continued, her breaths coming slowly.

"Yeah well, now you know..." Luka trailed off biting her lip, " Now I need to tell you guys something..." Luka looked up into her parents sober eyes before continuing, "I... I'm in love with Miku... And don't start you know hunters are resistant to spells," Luka quieted her parents upcoming words, " Just.. Listen." She saw her parents relax a little, " I've fallen in love with her. I know she feels the same, although she tries to hide it." Luka smiled faintly, " I confessed to her, after she'd told me what she was... she told me we couldn't be together because of the repercussions of what I said to her

"She told me how I'd miss you, she told me how she drinks blood, how she uses powers, how she-" Luka choked into a sob, "How long she'd outlive me and how she wouldn't want to live a short summer with me only to be left behind, because that's what's already happened with her family. Then she accidentally slipped and told me about what would happen if she changed me into a vampire, like what I suggested," Luka braced herself and looked up at her parents, " That I'd become a Pureblooded Nightwalker from my Hunter genes..." She bored into shocked shades of blue with her teal orbs before continuing, "I want to become a vampire for her, and I want to be with her so she won't have to be alone, because I love her." Luka finished, her body language positively pleading for her parents to understand; accept her choice.

"Honey are you sure about this?" Lilya looked into her daughters eyes for any traces of doubt, only to be met with a deep resolve.

"I'm sure." Luka replied firmly.

"I will only accept her if you do one thing Luka," Luka scrunched her eyes in fear of an impossible request from her father, " You have to bring her here so we can meet her, she... sounds like a fine lady." Her father added in a tone that let Luka's tears burst from their dams.

"Thank you..." She sniffled wiping her eyes as torrents leaked from her heavy lashes, "Thank you so much... I love you..." She pulled in small breaths in-between her words, only to make irregular breathing even more when she felt her parents arms go round her.

"We love you too... Luka." Her father patted her back; mother kissing her forehead as the pink haired family forgave and forgot.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Miku spluttered from behind the leek Rin had been so kind to get her as a celebration for her new desk, the old one being to destroyed to repair,"W-what?" choking on her leek, she had to rely on her pink haired peruser to pat her back.

"Like I said: my parents have approved of me being a vampire, but they want to meet you first." Luka stated, patting the choking vampire on the back.

"Like I said:_ WHAT?_" Miku, having caught her breath back, glared at Luka, "Your saying that not only do your parents agree to you being my lover of the same gender, but to be my lover though I am a walker of the night? They also want to meet me?"

" Therefore abbreviation equals W-choke-HAT?" Rin interrupted laughing imperiously.

"Rin do not tempt me to punch you!" Miku hissed bearing her fangs. She was not in the mood.

"Hai~ Hai~ Apologies Miku-hime-sama, I shall now return to the newest dwelling of the converts, since Miku-hime's recent behaviour, has caused us to occupy in fear of getting our limbs torn from our body." Miku glared as Rin walked back to the back of the classroom, to be immediately flocked by the rest of the converts.

Luka fought down the gulp that had taken permanent occupation of her throat, since the rooms habitants turned their death glares up three notches.

"Luka do you understand what your4 doing? The repercu-"

"The repercussions of my actions right!" Luka interrupted before grabbing Miku's free hand, (The one not holding her leek) and looked into her eyes, " Miku I don't want to think about the repercussions. I don't want to think of the consequence of loving you Miku! I want to think of the benefits!"

Miku gulped before she acquiesced hesitantly, "Fine."

…

…

…

"Huh?" Luka stared incredulously at the tealette.

"I-I said fine okay? You big Oaf!" Miku shook her hand from the pinkette's grip and nibbled at her leek.

"Miku..." Miku turned to see a big pink ball of fluff hurtling at her, "I LOVE YOU!"

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Miku wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt and did a double check on her outfit once more.

"Ahhh, why am I so worked up?" Miku hit her head on the mirror and surveyed her clothes again.

A long-sleeved teal blouse garbed her upper-body with a black sleeveless overcoat; a black tie decorated with teal stripes, her skirt was short, up to the middle of her thigh, and was colourized with a black and teal Gingham plaid. Black stockings were accentuated with small teal bows on either side. Her shoes were shin-high boots with the black and teal checked colour scheme.

Miku sighed once more and turned to face Rin, " What do you think?"

Rin's eyes widened slightly, " I didn't think you knew I was here."

Miku rolled her eye obviously, " A door frame doesn't do that good of a job if it's only hiding half of your body, plus how long have we been with each other? I can tell your presence from a mile away, Rin"

Rin smirked slightly and closed the door on her way in, her smirk fading fast before she stood 2 meters from Miku, "Miku-hime, are you sure about this? I mean, I won't deny another Pureblood is a bad thing but your waltzing straight into a den of wolves, Miku-hime."

Miku smiled soberly as she turned to the blonde, " Yeah it is a bit of a risky action on my side... If it makes you feel any better I'll let you guys escort me with Luka?"

Rin smiled at Miku's suggestion, her smile fading on the mention of Luka, "Miku-hime. I know that Hunter you like means a lot to you but-"

Miku smiled slightly and stuck her forehead to Rin's, "I'm sorry, Rin, and I'm sorry I can't return your feelings but... I believe that I won't get a chance like this again. Plus you love Len as well right?"

Rin bit her lip, " I'm sorry Miku-hime, you know how both Len and I feel towards you yet you don't strike us for our arrogance... I guess that's why we love you so. You look perfect Miku-hime, they'll love you," Rin planted a quick kiss on Miku's cheek before heading to the door, " Have fun."

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow." Luka whistled appreciatively at Miku's clothing that contrasted her alabaster complexion.

"Too much?" The tealette whispered meekly.

"Perfect." She breathed, moving closer to Miku, pulling her face up to her before she-

"Ahem." Luka groaned, forgetting that the entourage would be there all the way to her house, Lily smirking at Kaito's jealous display

"Well then let's go." Luka grabbed Miku's hand and pulled a tongue out at the herd of converts.

"Why that-!" Lily fumed, ready to lob one at the pinkette like many of the others.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

When they stopped outside Luka's house Miku admired what Luka was wearing: A pair of skinny jeans with pink pumps, a plain pink blouse with a back cardigan, though simple, Miku saw it extremely dashing.

The Megurine house was quite big, not as big as Miku's but big non of the less. Neat azalea bushes against smooth black fence. Smooth grass accentuated neat spherical cut trees and bushes, lining a small cobbled drive that lead to the front of the snow coloured house. Parked outside was a jaguar XF 2012 edition, painted in silver.

Miku found herself gripping Luka's sleeve, slightly shaken by the fact her loyal converts had left as soon as they'd made sure they had been seen, "L-Luka I'm not so sure about this..." Miku panicked gripping the pinkette harder before her comforting touch came to her cheek.

"It's okay, Miku. They won't try anything, plus, if they do they know they've lost a daughter." The taller girl bent down and kissed the smaller girl's cherub lips, effectively comforting her, "Come on."

Teal could only obey as pink opened the door to the Megurine house hold.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mom, Dad I'm home! I brought Miku." Luka yelled into the finely lit household.

"Okay hun, be right down!" Luka's mom, or what Miku presumed to be Luka's mother, called down the stairs.

Miku shuffled hesitantly behind Luka as the sound of clothes and ruffling could be heard, straightening herself out when those voices made way downstairs.

Neatly dressed, Luka's parents emerged from the hallway, both breathtakingly stunning, Miku now knew where Luka got her good looks.

"Welcome home Luka," Luka's mother said cheerily before looking into Miku's teal orbs, " and Miku?"

"Thanks mum, plus, yeah this is Miku." Luka responded, happily wrapping an arm around said nervous tealette's shoulders.

"Ah!Ah," Miku bowed, "Nice to m-meet you I'm Hatsune M-Miku!"

"Nice to meet you to Hatsune-san" Luka's father smiled into re-appearing teal orbs.

"Haaahhaaa~" Miku couldn't take it any more.

One thing Hatsune Miku was never good with.

Nervousness.

She passed out.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luka laughed, she actually laughed at her, so she presumed, girlfriend fainting at the entrance to her home.

"Oh my!" Lilya placed one hand over her mouth as her father stared at Miku's body, stunned, " I thought she'd be all... arrogant!"

"Agreed." Lukas reflected his wife's good humour before looking back at Luka, who was now picking up her significant other while chuckling.

"One thing about Miku, she acts all big and tough but she's just a big softie." Luka stared lovingly down at Miku's body, that was now regaining consciousness.

"Luka?" Miku's drowsy eyes looked positively adorable to the pink haired inhabitants of the Megurine house.

"Yes my sweet princess?" Luka joked earning a blush from Miku.

"Not funny..." She slowly pried herself from the pinkette's inviting embrace and bowed once more at Luka's parents, "Pardon my transgressions."

Lukas and Lilya smiled serenely and chuckled, " Not at all, Miku-san"

OXOXOXOXOXO

"That was the scariest thing of my life!" Miku mumbled as she fell onto Luka's pink quilted bed.

"That was the funniest in my life." Luka chuckled while pulling off her cardigan.

"Not. Helping!" Miku whined, frowning from under her forearm, a slight change in the bed weight made her aware of the taller body over hers.

"Really? Then shall I do something to help you.._.relax_?" Luka practically purred, Miku immidiately picking up on the hidden libido in her words.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXO_

___**Yep and Yep, slightly more speech but less length. Look forwards to a possible lemon in the next chapter readers. (If I still have any.)**_

___**But man I'm on a roll with these.**_

___**Hope you enjoyed it, but was it Angsty? Meh.**_

___**That's all until further notice.**_

___**Kitsune.**_


	11. 11th Blood:16, Purebloods, Bai Baii

_**Wow I am actually on a roll :D**_

_**Do you love me yet? XD**_

_**Anyway to say my thanks to:**_

_**Kimikokatsumi: Thankyou for sticking with this story, and I assure you it's not just going to degrade into lemons, it's still going to keep it's plot :D**_

_**Yuuki Yami: Thanks for always dropping a review :D I hope you stick with this.**_

_**Maroon Cross: Thankyou Honestly I was a bit... Off the happy train the day you commented but I pissed myself laughing with that twilight crack xD Thanks for telling me what you like about Luka aswell :)**_

_**RandomGirl2K5: I'm sorry I really am, I guess I took off my mothers side of the family when it comes to torturing people :( Sorry I'm such a sadist! X( And Thankyou for always dropping a review.**_

_**To the rest of the awesome people who leave little reviews, big reviews, funny reviews of opinionated reviews, your epic, Thankyou for taking the time to review for me :)**_

_**New characters in this chapter; they are all vocaloids, some are type3 some from type2 most have not been released yet but still announced.**_

_**!**WARNING**!**_

_**This chapter contains mature content, viewer discretion is advised.**_

_**Sorry I have always wanted to say that X)**_

_**Now to slay the dragon!**_

Lily: Stupid bastard this is a vampire fic.

Me: Oh yeah xD

Miku: Lily don't be such a bitch just cause you got beat up by Luka.

Lily: Why you-!

Me: I GOT IT! I know what to do with Luka!

Lily&Miku: What?

Me: There's only one thing Luka loves more than Hachune Miku!

Lily: What?

Me: Pulls out giant tuna suit* Hatsune Miku in a sexy tuna suit!

Miku: No WAY!

Me& Lily with evil glare in our eyes*

Miku:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gakupo: Pmsl* Kitsune doesn't own vocaloid.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"That was the funniest in my life." Luka chuckled while pulling off her cardigan._

_"Not. Helping!" Miku whined, frowning from under her forearm, a slight change in the bed weight made her aware of the taller body over hers._

_"Really? Then shall I do something to help you...**relax**?" Luka practically purred, Miku immediately picking up on the hidden libido in her words._

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Luka do you think about anything other than that?" The tealette yelled from the other side of the pinkette's room, opposite the taller girl.

Luka pouted and stared at the tealette, who's shirt was hanging open, skirt hiked up; breathing hard about 10 meters away from her near her desk, "Well with that appearance your just asking for it!"

"And who's the one who got me in this appearance!" Miku screeched, throwing a nearby teddy at the pinkette who was now advancing towards her from the bed.

"Awww, don't play hard to get! Plus," Luka licked her lips, " that new look is something I'd have any~day."

Saying she was a tomato would be an understatement to the tealette's facial condition, "Pervert!"

"Only for you dearest~!" Luka lunged at the tealette who was desperately trying to avoid the pink haired horny beast.

"Let go of me!" Miku whined and beat against the amorous embrace of her lover, who's arms were wrapped around her hips.

"Don't wanna~" Luka blew into the shell of the tealette's slightly pointed ear, "Besides, it's not like you've never done this before, right?"

Miku's face grew panicked, before she lowered her head from her teal eyed counterpart, "W-well It's the first time someone's done anything to me, s-s-so I'm slightly nervous..."

Luka was surprised to say the least, 1416 years of abstinence was no joke, "But you have, pleasured yourself before... right?" The taller girl enquired.

"Of course not!" The smaller girl scoffed, " Why would I take it upon myself to please my body? I will get a bedmate for that sort of thing! Sufficed to say... nobody quite matched my criteria." The tealette murmured, all too aware of the warming body behind her.

"Well then..." Luka grabbed Miku's hand and pulled her over to the bed, " We'll take care of each other, 'kay?" Luka stared into monochrome orbs of her significant other waiting; confirmation.

"O-okay," teal to teal, Miku looked up at her feminine other's orbs, "b-but can we wait until another time? I don't feel comfortable doing this activity in your house while your parent's just had me over for dinner..."

Luka smiled and hugged her vampire, "No." Miku pulled back from the pinkette, startled to say the least.

"Wh-what?"

"I said: No," Luka pulled her teal haired partner back to her, successfully mashing their bodies together before engaging in a passionate lip-lock, "I told my parents how I felt about you, and I told them what I plan to happen tonight, Miku. Your staying over tonight, with me."

"But I don't have the necessities for the morrow! Thus, it would be quite the folly to sleep over tonight, lest I be problematic for the next days ongoings!" Miku argued, her dialect coming out from her mind being stimulated and panicked.

"It's fine, we have spare stuff," Luka kissed Miku again, more gently this time, "Miku... I want to have you like this. I want to be able to go to sleep and know your completely mine." the taller girl looked into the smaller's eyes.

"B-but-" Miku's protests were silenced my Luka's finger.

"No buts Miku. No ifs ors; maybes. Just Me and You... Miku." Luka rested her forehead against the tealette's, "Don't you trust me?"

The tealette bit her lip and pouted, "Okay."

Luka's smile grew before she planted a kiss onto the tealette's forehead, "Thankyou, Miku."

Lowering herself onto the bed, she brought the smaller girl down with her, making the tealette straddle her hips.

"Give yourself to me, Miku," Luka breathed, kissing trails down the tealette's jaw, "surrender yourself to me, be mine." Luka moved to kiss the smaller girl's neck, earning a hitching breath from the girl.

Feeling a nod from the tealette, she unbuttoned the rest of her soon-to-be lovers blouse, throwing it gently into the floor with her overcoat. She trailed kisses down the tealette's shoulder and collarbone, feeling the tealette's soft palms wrestle into her pink locks for comfort, she unhooked the tealette's white bra, discarding it smoothly and sweeping down to kiss every inch of revealed porcelain. The suppressed moan that Miku let out spurred Luka on more, enticing her to mark every inch of the other as hers.

Miku's mental condition was in shambles, all the work she had put in thus far, only to be discarded and leaving her once trained mind, back into that of a teenager. Her hips buckled from the onslaught of feather-light kisses to her abdomen, making it all that harder for Miku to suppress her sounds of satisfaction, never the less, the pinkette was adamant, demanding that she would break down her feeble barriers. A surge of white hot pleasure burst though her when the hardened nub of flesh on her bosom was engulfed by the taller girls eager mouth, making it increasingly difficult to keep any state of mind. Breath quickened, body trembled; mind gave in to engulfing sensations, making her see hallucinatory lights that blinded her vision, only to carry on and disable her sense of mind.

Luka was pleased to say the least, she could tell her touches were bringing her all the more closer to her vampire, letting said girl know she didn't have to act strong for her, that she could rely on her, that the pinkette could help her and calm her in a way that no others could. She put the shivering tealette back onto her covers, planting a kiss onto her cheek then lips to show her it was okay, that she was there and wouldn't leave her. Trailing down, the taller girl kissed all down the tealette's torso, not a single piece of flesh spared from the teal eyed girls invasion. Luka brought her hand to the waistband of the vampiress' skirt, pulling it down and throwing it to the floor, taking time again to worship every inch of the smaller girls flesh. All down her legs were kissed, her thighs, knees and feet, then her waist, until Luka kissed the front of the tealette's white panties, before slowly pulling off the garment and making her way back up to the tealette's face.

Miku's breath was laboured, almost every inch of her painted with her pink haired counterparts kisses. When Luka rose to meet her face again, she couldn't help but loose herself in the kiss they shared, full of pain, lust, need; love. Tears leaked from her heavy eyelashes, tears signifying all her years worth of pain, and the new emotion that had become re-opened for her. Pulling their lips apart, Miku bit her lower lip as tears stained alabaster cheekbones, "Luka..Luka!" Unrestrained, the dam burst, the tealette rained kisses onto the taller girls face, her cheeks, eyelids, nose, ears; lips.

Luka's breath hitched, her cheeks flaming from her lovers kisses, she cried to as she had finally gotten what she wanted, that the tealette opened to her, and understood how much she meant to the taller of the two. Luka soothed the tealette, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, "It's okay Miku, I love you."

The tealette only cried harder, finally having one to love, and to love her back, at that moment she was no vampire, no monster, no bloodsucker. She was no idol, no last of her kind, no clan leader, no Nightwalker, she was just Miku, Hatsune Miku, 16 when her parents died, 16 when she stopped growing, 16 when forced to grow up and survive, now once more a 16 year old, in the arms of her lover, in the arms of which she cherished, in the arms of which she loved. She was Hatsune Miku, a girl in love, a girl being loved, and a girl making love. The thought only let her cry harder.

Luka chose this moment to continue, knowing it was now tears of joy flowing from her lovers teal orbs, she slowly brought her hand and cupped the soft flesh of her tealette's centre, coercing the tealette to throw her hands into her hair once more, and the tealette complied with a breathy sigh. Slowly, she parted the wet folds of her lover, stroking the length of her and savouring her feel, before she went back down again; kissed the super heated flesh.

Miku bucked, a pure white-hot reign of pleasure dancing all over her body, curling up her toes and her eyes wrenched wide. The pinkette only held her hips, before bringing her tongue to Miku's wet folds. Seeing a nirvana beyond comprehension was shattering Miku's thoughts of making love, reducing the girl to a moaning, shuddering, anthropomorphic pile of flesh. When her lover found her clitoris, pleasure lost all boundaries for Hatsune Miku. A consciousness shattering wave of mid-numbing desire drowned her, leaving her in a void of body crushing, heart thumping, white light euphoria, leaving her body to surf the waves of pleasure coursing through her.

Luka stared at the tealette's reactions, knowing from the even more intense sweetness she'd just had an orgasm, and from her face being the epitome of pure ecstasy, Luka couldn't deny it any way she wanted. Reaching a hand to the tealette's, who was still writhing in the throes of climax, she pushed her tongue into the shuddering hole of the vampire, coercing another moan from the screaming girls throat. Using everything she had, Luka traversed the hot, trembling and squeezing crevice of her lover, sucking at what she could, and burning every bump, shudder and taste to her mind. Flicking and rolling about her tongue, it didn't take long for the tealette's walls to clench around her again, before a slick, smooth liquid began to pervade the recesses of her mouth, which the teller savoured to every extent, and when the tealette's hands would into her hair, it took all she had to not cry at the tealette's outburst.

"Luka!Luka!IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!Lukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nnngh!" Luka looked up to see the writhing image of the smaller girl, drooling slightly with a face that only called to a demoness' name.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Curled up in bed, the pinkette held her angel, because there was no other way to describe her. The tealette had passed out; the most intense onslaught of sensations that she'd been hurled into a sea of. So the pinkette lay, content with life, her vampire clinging to her like a huge plushie, desperately seeking out the source of warmth. Soft skin against velvety alabaster, the two lovers lay: Luka Megurine, 15, huntress and soon to be Pureblood, kissing into the soft teal locks of her lovers head, thinking what triumph she had endured in her past life, to receive the living miracle that nestled to her; Hatsune Miku, 1416, a Pureblooded Nightwalker, who had passed the realms of forbidden, grown to and adult she should not have been forced to, now able to act one more with her teenage mind, being healed by the arms of her relentless peruser, cherished individual; her lover.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Miku opened her eyes in self-consciousness, wondering the last time she had slept so well, only to see a goddess, pink locks flowing from peachy, ivory skin, heavy lashes, high cheeks, proud nose and pink eyebrows resting peacefully on her forehead. She smiled faintly, nestling back into the taller's warmth.

"Well good-morning, beautiful." A voice with sound of melody surged into the tealette's ears, pulling back so she could look at her pink haired counterpart.

"Good morning to you to, and that was cheesy, you know it." Miku pointed out, poking the pinkette in the middle of her chest.

"I couldn't help myself, besides, it still wouldn't make the statement any less true." Luka chuckled, letting the tealette feel the faint rumbling against her chest.

"Now your getting too mushy." Miku crawled from the covers, only to find she was butt naked, "Where are my clothes?"

"Hmmm... I put them in the wash?" Luka circled her arms around her angels hips, nibbling onto her earlobe.

"Why did you make that sound like a question?" Miku was positive if she could see the pinkette, she would be smirking at her.

"I don't know?" Luka nearly pissed herself laughing at the tealette's angry shaking.

"Damn it don't play with me Luka!" Miku growled.

"Aww I was looking forward to a second round as well." Luka chuckled at the smaller girls red complexion.

"Luka!"

"Okay okay, I put them in the wash, They'll be done in an hour or so, I'll lend you some clothes." Luka acquiesced, cirtain that the teal ticking time bomb (Newly named triple T,B) would explode some time soon.

"Hmph, you better!" Miku hissed, picking up the quilt covers to hide her modesty, leaving an equally naked Luka, "Ah! G-go get some clothes!"

"As you wish, Hime-sama." Luka could practically feel the glare burning a hole into her scull as she walked away, she couldn't resist that final sprinkle, "It's very rude to stare, but I don't mind." Luka added with a wink over her shoulder.

"LUKA!"

OXOXOXOXOXO

Miku sighed, standing outside her gates, she'd sat and had breakfast with Luka's family, which was more than an embarrassing episode, seen as they'd heard _everything, _though she'd somehow managed to finish the morning without fainting. Almost.

She couched her arms and tried to level her breathing. Her and Luka decided that in a week, in the summer holidays, they would do the ceremony and change Luka. But even if she tried to concentrate all her mind trailed back to was Luka's smile, her arms, her kisses, her bo- Miku slapped herself mentally, '_Snap out of it Miku! Get a grip!'_ She sighed again. This week was going to be a long one.

"Ahh! Its Miku-sama!" Miku mentally swore when Furukawa Miki's voice intercepted her mental jesting.

"Ah, Furukawa Miki-san. Good-morning."

"Mornin!" Miku stopped infront of the tealette analysing her for a moment and then she grinned widely, "You really need to get a-hold of your pheromones Miku-san."

"W-what?" Miku was startled, not by the fact of the honorific loss, but by the matter of her pheromones being pointed out so easily.

"Aw, shucks! And here I was just to point that out for you!" Miku beamed at her before closing in and whispering into her ear: "You should be thankful, after all, we Pureblooded have to look out for each other right? Being the lasts of few of course."

"Huh? What are yo-" Miku turned to ask but...

Miki was already gone.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Furukawa Miki? You mean the orange bubbly ball with a question mark on her head?" Rin blurted, sitting beside her mistress who was now curled in a ball on the suede sofa.

"Yeah. She-She knows Rin. A lot more than she's letting on and she's-" Miku gulped, trying to quench the dryness that habituated her throat, "a Pureblood."

OXOXOXOXOXO

"So Miki-sama, did you find Hatsune Miku-sama?" a childish, giggling voice vibrated across dark walls, painting the eerie glow of candles with a burning red flame.

"Of course who do you take me for? Soon Miku-hime will take the throne her blood line precedes her. After all, Nightwalkers, Second, Halfborns or Pure will banner under a First Blood Queen." Miki Laughed and turned to look at the childish figure, just in time to see her devour an apple and burn it's core to cinders.

"Hehehe, good, after all, even three quarters like me want to have a ruler." Kaai Yuki giggled.

Kaai Yuki

Age-900

Vampire: 3 quarter blood. (Halfblood and Pureblood parents)

Physical Age-9

Born:1112 December 4th

Height:119cm

Weight: 4.5 stone

Element: Fire

"So where are the others?" Miki asked, fingering an empty cherry container.

"Eto, um~ Sonika is with Iroha-chan and Lui-kun feeding at the park, Aoki is with her fishies, and Ring-chan has gone down to the town to feed, you know how she loves to scare drunk filth to soil themselves ya'kno? And Cul-chan's hiding away in the corner, like usual." Yuki finished with a flourish, pulling another apple from her bag.

"I see... Cul?" Miki turned to the dark corner in the room, watching a red haired, pubescent aged teen with a red lolita dress, black and white stockings, black boots and a black chocker emerge from the dark cornered alcove.

"Yes Miki-sama?" A tone 3 above a whisper answered her.

Cul

Age-776

Vampire: Second blood. (Changed Human.)

Physical Age-13

Born-1236 Month-Unknown.

Height:163cm

Weight-7.6 stone

Element: Rot.

"Go find and bring back the group, I have good news to tell them." Miki instructed, examining a new container of cherries before popping some into her mouth.

"As you wish, Miki-sama."

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Miku~" Luka smiled at her girlfriend walking into class V.

"Luka. Good-morning." Miku smiled briefly at her lover before turning back to look outside her window.

Luka wrapped her arms around her tealette, bringing the smaller girl into a cuddle which she hesitantly responded to.

"Ah, Um Luka?" Miku looked up into the taller girls teal orbs.

"Yes, darling?" Luka asked pecking the monochrome girl on the lips.

"What was that?" Miku asked.

"Good-morning kiss?" the pinkette suggested, nuzzling into the smaller of the two's neck.

"I'm not gonna bother. I was thinking, Luka, that it's getting dark a lot quicker and, you need to get in the house sooner..." Miku bit her lip, hoping the pinkette wouldn't question her motives.

"Hmmm I guess so." Miku observed how Luka's face cracked into a huge grin, "Why are you worried about me?"

Miku spluttered, "Don't flatter yourself, idiot. Can't I be?" Miku looked up at Luka.

Luka kissed Miku's forehead, "Of course you can."

OXOXOXOXOXO

Miku sighed, Luka was a barrel of fun, but hard to handle, especially when she was doing, Miku gulped, _that _in front of the others. Miku shook her head quickly, trying to rid herself of the thoughts.

"Ugh, that did _so_ not help!" Miku groaned, walking down the silent hall, lulled by the fact everyone was getting lunch.

"Isn't that her?" A low, melodic voice interrupted Miku's thoughts.

"Ah! I believe so!" A voice fluffy-er and lighter spoke, softer to it's melodic predecessor.

"Do not use 'her' it's Hatsune Miku-hime." The boyish tone clipped off the other two, slightly feminine and delicate, speaking well pronounced and mannered.

Miku looked up at her name only to see 3 girls approaching her in the otherwise empty hall.

'_Wait, is that a boy?_' Miku stood corrected, 2 girls and 1 very delicate pretty boy approaching her.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hime-sama." The strawberry blonde boy, bowed deeply, catching Miku's bemused stare with yellow irises, "I am Hibiki Lui, a 3 quarter blood."

Hibiki Lui

Age-986

Vampire: 3 Quarter blood

Physical Age- 15

Born-1026- Unknown date.

Height:164cm

Weight-8.5 stone

Element: Illusions.

"Lapis Aoki, Nice to meet you, Hatsune Miku-hime." The aqua haired soft spoken girl curtsied, bowing her head to the tealette, " Pureblood."

Lapis Aoki

Age: 1297

Vampire: Pureblood.

Physical Age-15

Born- 716 AD

Height: 161cm

Weight: 8.1 stone

Element: Water

"Nekomura. Iroha. An honour," The cat eared girl bowed, a deep lull in her tone, ears flicking, "Second blood, Miku-hime."

Nekomura Iroha

Age: 562

Vampire: Second blood.

Physical age-15

Born:1350- Unknown date.

Height: 160.5cm

Weight: 8.2 stone

Element: Animals.

"W-what?" Miku stepped back from the intruders, clenching her fists to her chest, "What do you want? Wait a Pureblood? Explain yourselves!" Miku demanded, hiding her sweaty palms behind her back.

"Ah, so very sorry, Miku-hime, you have our apologies." Lui smiled, his uniform a twisted orange and purple mockery of the original.

"Oh yes, Hime, we didn't mean to startle, we enrolled in this school when Miki-sama did, in the beginning of second year." Aoki smiled serenely, Miku knew of the hidden fangs those lips bore, her uniform fared no better, a crude white and blue mixture.

"Yes. Miku-hime." Iroha grinned, "After all. Miki-sama. Has been. Looking. For you. For a while." A fanged grin twisted inside the tealette's stomach, glancing down at the pink and black uniform, disfigured by pins, beads, chains, patches and badges.

"We just came to introduce ourselves that's all," Lui let a fanged grin stretch across his delicate features, his cat like eyes scanning Miku's body, "because, of course, you will be needed for our kind to have a future."

"What do you mean?" Miku brought her arms back around her body, pushing her chin closer to her neck.

"I believe we've spoken too much already Miku-hime, Let's go." Aoki turned and began to walk away with the kind of smile that would give a grown man nightmares.

"Affirmative." The cat girl followed suit, regarding Miku with a feline stare, a wave with her sleeved hand before she walked to Aoki, her pink hair swaying like a cats appendage.

Lui stared at Miku for a few more moments before he set a predatory gaze on Miku, "Impressive, for a pure like yourself. I hope to catch a bite soon, Hime." Lui set to the rest before him, chuckling.

Miku stared at the bare hallway for a time, before gathering her bearings and setting back to class V.

"Oh shit."

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Isn't this good? I mean there are more, we aren't the only ones!" Lily shouted, pulling her eyes from her painted nails.

"I would say so, but Purebloods are proud, I don't see their point in bannering together, plus the way they looked at me..." Miku shuddered, clutching onto the sides of her desk.

"But..." Kaito bit his lip before going back to his ice cream, "I don't get why they would try to harm you. Where are the twins?"

"Getting some food in for tonight's dinner, plus, they aren't Kaito, whatever their objectives are they need me for it, I just don't know what their objectives are." Miku bit her lower lip.

"Oh, but if you wanted to know, Miku, you could just ask me," Furukawa Miki interrupted the conversation, walking into the room with her possy behind her, "I wouldn't dare keep a secret from you..." Miki trailed off in a sultry tone, her orange eyes flashing deep crimson.

"Then you can start by introducing those with you that I don't know." Miku looked at Miki, her converts then Miki's troupe.

"Ah how rude of Me, well you already know Lui, Aoki and Iroha, this greenette here is Sonika." Miki gestured to the green haired female who stepped forwards and bowed, Miku's converts immediately taking residence around her.

"Pleased to meet you, Hime-sama. As mistress Miki-sama said I am Sonika."

Sonika

Age:943

Vampire: Halfblood

Physical age-17

Born:1609 14 july

Height: 167

Weight:8.5 stone

Element: Plants

"Then this adorable bundle of misery and misfortune is Kaai Yuki" Miki pointed to the small 9 year old child who spun into action.

"A pleasure, Miku-hime." Yuki reached out and kissed Miku's hand, before bounding back to the group.

"Then you have Cul, and Ring."The bubbly voice rang again.

"Nice to meet you Hime-sama" Cul bowed to her name, letting a blue haired girl move forth.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Hime," The girl bowed before looking up, "Suzune Ring is which I am called."

Suzune Ring

Age: 1349

Vampire:Pureblood

Physical age-17

Born: 663AD

Height: 167cm

Weight:8.4stone

Element: Telekinesis.

"And then we have Mew." Miki flourished as a tall, dark haired woman emerged from the crowd.

"Mew, Miku-sama" The deep toned woman spoke; a soft underlying tone twined with her voice.

Mew

Age: 141

Vampire:Second blood

Physical age-21

Born:1867

Height: 172

Weight:8.6

Element: Healing

Lily snorted, "Pfff what is she a Pokemon?" Gumi giggled.

"No she was actually 'Jack the ripper'." Miki interrupted the fit of giggles in the group.

Silence.

"Jeez you shouldn't have started the joke then!" Miki whined, pulling her fists to her chest as she puffed out her cheeks, "Anyway Miku, if you want to know, come to my dwelling," Miki leaned in and kissed the shocked tealette, pulling away she smirked, "The address is in your pocket," Miki licked her lips, "Your my second favourite flavour."

And with that they were gone, leaving a stunned clan, and a more than shell shocked Miku, who was still staring at thin air, a cherry in-between her parted lips.

'_How can she do that...with her __tongue?_'

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Megurine Luka."

"Huh?" Said pinkette turned around from her route back home to see an elementary student, complete with backpack.

"This is a warning: Quit your pursuit of Hatsune Miku-hime, we don't care if you become a Pureblood, just quit your relations with her, this is your only warning." The black haired girl stated.

"What are you-" Luka span around fully, only to see fire engulfing the child, fangs gleaming wickedly in orange depths.

"Bai Bai~"

She was gone.

OXOXOXOXOXO

_**And zat is all my readers.**_

_**Drop a review.**_

_**Chill out.**_

_**Read and wait.**_

_**Until next time:**_

_**Kitsune.**_


	12. 12th Blood:Remember? Fiancée,Fucking Pi

_**Why am I updating so much you ask?(You didn't ask but I get the feeling...)**_

…

_**BECAUSE I LEFT YOU AWESOME PEOPLE WITHOUT AN UPDATE FOR JUST OVER A MONTH! D':**_

_**And also seen as mine and my relatives schedules don't cross over so much, I can use the laptop a lot more, plus I can type up longer updates since this is all off my head atm.**_

_**SHOUTOUTS**_

_**To Stalker01: I FEEL THE EXACT SAME! *cries animé tears with you* Anyways, I'm going to do either a separate segment or version of this where Miku ends up with Miki, or after what I've planned, I'm going to make this a Very messy love triangle, so look forward to it my stalker friend!**_

_**To Maroon Cross: No it meant quite a bit to me, I usually write in my free time or when I'm just too frustrated. The review you sent me actually made me smile, and when I read it now, for some reason I just fall off my chair and piss myself laughing X) So it actually made me happy that I have awesome people like you reading. Also, if you think Miki was a surprise...Mwhahahahaha! I shan't tell you anymore!**_

_**Anyway Thanks for reading and reviewing, or just reading, I know your out there, so Thankyou for reading my wacky imagination on a computer screen .;**_

_**Now answer Astaroth's questions!**_

Lily: What is it with you and your fixation with games?

Me: Games are good... especially when you look at the hidden Yuri...hehehe Farroncest...

Lily: You are a-

Me: Shhhh- Miku's doing it!

Me&Lily watch Miku approach Luka in a tuna suit she 'willingly' put on for us. Luka looks up*

Miku: Uhhmmm, Hi, Luka.*Waves tuna fin

Luka:...

Miku:...

Me&Lily:...

Me:Without warning Luka pounces on Miku and begins to undress her now she-Ohhhh

Lily:Grabs my magic megaphone* Stop commentating it then IDIOT!

Miku:Aaaaahhnnn~

Me&Lily: O.O; Walk away slowly...

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"This is a warning: Quit your pursuit of Hatsune Miku-hime, we don't care if you become a Pureblood, just quit your relations with her, this is your only warning." The black haired girl stated._

_"What are you-" Luka span around fully, only to see fire engulfing the child, fangs gleaming wickedly in orange depths._

_"Bai Bai~"_

_She was gone._

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Miku-hime! I came as soon as I heard! Are you okay!" Rin burst through the doors of Miku's room, followed by Len who was still carrying groceries.

"I-I..." Miku stammered, clutching her knees to her chest on her bed.

"Miku-hime, what's wrong?" Rin lowered herself down on the bed, soothing Miku's hair behind her ear.

"They're awakened. I-I we could have taken them If I awakened the others but...It takes a full day to awaken someone, and lots of blood! I-I!" clutching her head, Miku burrowed it further into the crevice of her knees.

"Miku-hime, how many are there?" Len asked, settling the grocery bags onto the sofa.

"Including Miki...ni-9...3 Pures. 1 Half. 2 ¾ Bloods, and 3 Second Bloods, one of the Second Bloods is bound with a familiar contract." Miku's voice was barely a whisper, though Rin and Len heard it.

Len dropped the bag he was holding, "T-three Purebloods? Th-that's road kill!"

The tealette lifted her head, a small flame in the corners of her eyes: Determination, "But I know we are older than all of them, I'm not sure about Miki though..."

"So if we are older, even by just a hundred years... we may stand a chance if they attack." Rin completed, a sad smile on her face.

"One at a time in Purebloods case, though you and Len might be able to take two." Miku smiled faintly.

"Of course! Nobody can take the demon Shogi twins of Lower Nippon!" Len shouted, stomping his foot on the ground.

Kagamine Len

Age: 1414

Vampire:Second blood

Physical age-14

Born: 598AD

Height: 156cm

Weight: 7.4 stone

Element: Weapons

Nickname: Silver Demon General.

"Of course, they don't call us demons for nothing." Rin showed a fanged grin, able to give a grown man's underwear a run for it's money.

Kagamine Rin

Age: 1414

Vampire:Second blood

Physical age-14

Born: 598AD

Height: 152cm

Weight: 6.7 stone

Element: Devour-Void.

Nickname: Gold Demon General.

"Yeah, if only I had a Pureblood to awaken _MY_ powers..." Miku sighed, sometimes she hated the fact that you needed another Pureblood for the awakening ceremony.

"Hime, though I prefer Bishop," Rin began.

"And I Lance," Len continued.

"We would do anything, to protect our Jade general, our King." They both finished, cheesy grins plastered across their faces, and, despite their situation, they all burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Rin, Len." Miku wiped a stray tear from her cheek, still giggling at the twins who were now posed like power rangers, "T'would be a wise decision to stop now," Miku smiled, "After all, I need to get to Luka as soon as possible." Miku watched their grins change to a more nervous expression.

"Well, Hime, about that..."Len began.

"Y-yeah..." Rin poked her two index fingers together, as Len scratched the back of his head akwardly.

"What?" A cautious twinge wrestled itself into the tealette's eyes.

"Miku!"

"Speak of the devil," Rin whispered.

"And the devil will come..." Len groaned as said devil burst it's way through Miku's door.

"Miku!" The pinkette surged towards Miku's bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Miku threw a bemused glare at the twins who shuffled awkwardly on the spot.

"W-well..."

"We were on our way home from shopping and..."

_**F**l**A**_**s****_H_**_bA__**Ck**_

"_Len! I told you to get South African Mandarins! Not North Eastern!" Rin swung the bag around at Lens head._

"_What's the difference?" Len whined, pitifully shielding himself from Rin's onslaught._

"_You would do the same if it were your bananas!" Rin screeched, throwing said item at the blonde boy._

"_Aww come on!" Len shouted, turning up towards the road home._

"_Don't aw- Hey isn't that that pink haired bimbo that likes Miku-hime?" Rin pointed at Luka who was now running around muttering on how a kid got set on fire._

"_Hey! Megurine Luka!" Len yelled, watching the pinkette raise her head and rush up to him._

"_Len! Your Len right?" Luka pointed at Rin._

"_No I'm Len, that's Rin." Len pointed at his chest proudly._

"_You need to hear this! A kid just spontaneously combusted in the middle of the street!" Luka yelled, raging on how the little kid burst into flames._

"_I didn't know Miku-hime liked people who loose their minds." Len turned to Rin who was holding in laughter._

"_Maybe she wanted to experiment if they lost it in bed aswell?" Rin burst into a fit of giggles._

"_Oh yeah, real mature." Len added sarcastically._

"_We need to find Miku! Miku is in danger, the kid told me before it burst into flames!" Luka yelled._

PRESENT

"And umm, that's how we currently got into this..." Len continued.

"Situation..." Rin concluded, shuffling nervously.

"Yeah..." Len acquiesced.

Miku face-palmed, "And here I was thinking she'd stalked me home. Though that wouldn't surprise me."

"Miku I heard everything!" Luka shouted, her face twisted with shock and hurt, " Your cheating on me!"

Miku spluttered, "N-N-NO IM NOT!" her cheeks began to warm considerably remembering what Miki did with he- Miku shook her head roughly and cuddled back into her knees.

"Oh yeah! Why have a hunter when you can have a freaking Pureblood!" Luka screamed, Rin and Len slowly edging towards the door with their groceries.

"Where are you going?" Miku cried, watching the 'Demon Shogi Twins' shake their heads and disappear through the door. The word 'Demon' suited them pretty well at this moment in time.

"Don't ignore me Miku!" Miku sighed, this was doing to be a long night.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh, sorry I doubted you..." Luka trailed off looking down at her feet ashamedly.

"No it's okay, I like it when you get jealous... It makes me remember you really love me." Miku smiled faintly, holding onto Luka's hand.

"Thankyou Miku." Luka lowered herself onto the bed and kissed the teal Vampire, "Can I stay her tonight?"

"Will you be allowed?" Miku asked.

"Yeah I already called home and told them I'll be sleeping here." Luka finished, kissing Miku again.

"O-okay."

Miku never felt more loved that night.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"We should really get better soundproofing." Rin grinned, watching Miku's cheeks get dusted with pink.

"S-shut up! It wasn't my fault s-she just-!" Miku scowled at Luka's grinning expression, suddenly regretting the invite to staying in class V for the time being.

"Pshhh- who said I was talking about you? I was on about Lily and her music.

"Oh-RIN!" Miku glared at the blonde.

"I wasn't playing any music last night." Lily added quietly, inwardly smirking at the elder blond vampire.

"RIN!" Miku screeched about to purge the blond vampire of her cocky attitude when-

"Oh my, Oh my, what disrespectful subjects!" A soft voice came from the door, sending shivers up the room's inhabitants spines.

"Lapis... Aoki..." Miku gridded her teeth and turned to the door.

"Don't forget about me, Hime." Miku watched as Hibiki Lui and Suzune Ring stepped in from either side of the door.

"Or me." The melodic voice added.

"Miki's possy. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Miku halted everyone's advance accept Rin's, hiding Luka's body behind her.

"Oh please Miku-hime, you know we're Purebloods, we are not a part of Miki-san's possy, we're only working together for the same goal." Ring grinned eerily at the two vampire's.

"Damnit Rin where's Len?" Miku whispered.

"He's gone with Teto to get some bread." Rin stated, slowly bringing herself around the front of Miku.

Lui scoffed, "Though I may not be Pure, and blondie can beat me by sheer Aged Power any~day, Did you forget we have 2 Purebloods nearly as old as you two? Besides what's one awakened Second going to do to us?"

"Make that two awakened," Neru added, walking past the 3 intruders from the door up to Miku, still texting on her phone, she looked up at Miku, "Sorry I'm late, I woke and had to test my powers before I came."

Miku smiled at her, "It's okay, I just wish Teto and Len would hurry, then we might have a chance."

"Allow me to try to fill in until then Miku-hime." Neru smirked and turned to the three intruders, "To be frank, I know what you are... And I don't care." Neru closed her phone and slipped her phone in her pocket, a bright flash of electricity shooting from her palm, " Akita Neru is my name, but I call myself the Transmitter."

Akita Neru

Age: 617

Vampire:Second blood

Physical age-17

Born: 1395 November 1st

Height: 150cm

Weight: 5.8 stone

Element: Electricity

Nickname: Transmitter

Neru grinned as a bolt of citron electricity morphed into a black and gold Katana in her right palm.

Lui, Ring and Aoki just grinned wider.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"W-what happened?" Len burst down to help his sister up, Neru was resting on her back at the desk Miku used as her perch, Luka shaking on the desk, tears spilling from her deathly white cheeks.

"T-they t-t-t-too-k Mi-Miku."

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Haaah? You knocked her out?" Miki stared at the three vampires who had returned a minute ago, an unconscious Miku slung over Lui's shoulder.

Furukawa Miki

Age: 2158

Vampire: Pureblood

Physical age-16 ( I know its 14 but meh)

Born: 146 BC

Height: 161cm

Weight: 8.0 stone

Element: Hypnotism, Water, Wind, Shadows.

Nickname: Black Storm.

"Shame, I wanted to have fun straight away." Miki pouted, only to gain a Cheshire cat smile when Miku groaned.

"Luka don't bite there..! Ahh!"Miki lost her grin when Miku started to squirm oddly on Lui's shoulder.

Then the pheromones came.

"Holy shi-" Lui quickly put Miku down on Miki's four-poster canopy bed, blushing, "That's!"

"Incredible right? A royal Pureblood's pheromones aren't something to scoff at, how did you think she enslaved the whole school into loving her? That's hard even for a Pureblood." Miki gained her grin back and began to caress the side of Miku's face, slowly trailing down to her neck; then her-

"Luka don't tease me! Even if your taller I still-haaaaaaaah" The grin once lost was lost again.

"Everyone leave, I want to spend some alone time with Hime." Miki ordered, never once turning around to the others, who left immediately.

Sure they were gone, Miki turned to Miku's blushing body, "Miku..." Miki leaned in and caressed her as a lover would, smiling much like the opposite she was, "Why can't you remember? Come back to me... Miku." Miki leaned in, planting a small kiss on Miku's lips before smiling down at her serenely.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Mmmmfh," Miku groaned, clutching her head as she leaned up, immediately noticing the bed wasn't hers, "Wha-Where am I?"

"At my dwelling, Miku."

"That voice...!" Miku turned to the sofa where a small fireplace was emitting light all around the room.

Sure enough when she looked, Furukawa Miku was sat on the sofa, smiling in a way Miku didn't want to see her smile. The way Luka did.

"Have a nice nap?" Her once bubbly voice rang out against the corners in the room, one or two octaves lower than usual.

"Why-What-When? Since when did you- Did I?" Miku stared wide eyed at the orange haired girl, who merely shrugged and gestured to the place next to her.

Miku cautiously picked herself from the bed, sitting herself _across_ from the cantaloupe haired Nightwalker. Seeing the Nightwalker puff her cheeks for a brief moment did nothing to calm the war raging inside Miku's stomach.

"I sent Lui and 2 others to fetch you, Miku, because you are needed for Nightwalker's future." Miki began only to be interrupted.

"What do yo-"

"Let me finish, Miku," Miki raised a hand to her forehead, silencing the younger girl, "You, are a pure descendant of the Firsts," Miki paused letting Miku soak it in, "And as a Pureblood First, our kind needs you to have any kind of future, any Daywalker you change will become Pureblooded, that includes all of your converts, though you didn't seem to know it, honestly, I'm glad I could grab you before you awakened them." Miki chuckled to herself, "Miku, Daywalkers have reigned this earth long enough. Our kind deserves to be in charge now." Miki stared at Miku, "They have Killed, tortured and murdered our kind so only few are left, on a fierce rave for power. Once living in equality was changed when they began to get a severe case of Harubis." Miki stood and slid up to where Miku was, "In order to change the power balance we need you. We need you to change all the deprived, all the imprisoned, all the abandoned Daywalkers who hate humanity. We need you to let our kind live freely, to live a life where we can raise our children once more, to live in open once more without being killed. Having survived many Inquisitions I can tell you, that they killed children, they killed teenagers, they killed elders. They raped, desecrated and murdered our kind and for what Miku? To quench their thirst for blood before turning on each other."

"I-I..." Miki silenced Miku with her finger.

"Miku... when you were born I was there. You know how Vampires have a different Moral code right?" Miki looked to Miku for a nod and then continued, "You were promised to be my fiancée, at 742 I can't say I wasn't surprised but..." Miki looked deep into Miku's eyes, "I spent the first 13 years of your life with you before I had to travel to Korea on a errand, only to find out when I came back your house had been destroyed after 3 years, and you were gone..." Miki's eyes began to tear up as she looked at Miku, "I-I couldn't help myself and I looked into your mind... I missed you by a week after I arrived at your house, but no matter how much I searched, I couldn't find you. I was so scared you'd been killed, but I didn't find your body, so I kept looking and looking..." Miki cupped Miku's cheek, "But now I found you. I came to this school because I found the name weird, and I knew you always had a thing for swords and dragons." Miki smiled at the shocked tealette, " Then I saw you. You were all graceful and beautiful I-I just... I didn't know how to face you, but then that Hunter came, and I-I thought I might as well boast about you, knowing that your mine, because even if we didn't consummate our love, you always used to follow me shouting, 'I love you Miki!I love you!' and even now I look back on those memories and smile.

"My mistake was not noticing you feeling unwell, because before I knew it, that hunter had taken you and in the infirmary I-I having to feel your pheromones was like torture! I wanted to know if you still felt the same, so when you we're in the classroom I said Hi, and you-you didn't even recognise me!" Heavy tears fell down the apricot-haired girl's cheeks staining her alabaster complexion, "when I probed your mind, I saw Isolated cells, so I peeked in them and saw your parent's sealing your memories, because you wouldn't stop crying over the fact I was gone! They said They would release it when I came back but they-!" Miki stopped to take in a shuddering breath, "They were dead, and you were gone."

Miku didn't know if anything of what the girl said was true, but her heart ached and tears fell from her monochrome eyes, "I-I don't know what your talking about."

Miki looked up at her and smiled sadly, "Of course you don't... That's why I'm going to release your memories."

Miku could only just fathom what she'd said when a huge wave of pain came over her.

She screamed.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Lukas Megurine looked over to his wife and daughter, then to the 8 vampires who were currently bickering.

"Kaito just shut up! We don't care if you have no Ice cream!" Lily roared at the pouting navy vampire.

"Will you all just shut up? Me and Len are trying to open this gate!" Rin hissed at the two before smiling sweetly at the hunter family.

"Got it!" Len whispered loudly, swinging the broken gate open.

"Roger that, everybody let's move in." Rin whispered.

"You just wanted to say that didn't you?" Len dead-panned.

Rin smirked, "It's all in a days work."

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Miki-sama we have intruders!" Cul jumped through the window, in time to see Miki straddling an unconscious Miku, both hands on her temples.

"Get everyone's help. They cannot get past!"

"Of course Miki-sama."

OXOXOXOXOXO

The advancing group paused when they heard a scream.

"It's Miku!" Luka yelled, making her pace faster.

"How do you know?" Gumi stared at the pinkette inquisitively, re-arranging her goggles on her head as she ran.

"She's a screamer." Luka grinned dirtily, causing Gumi to blush bright red.

"Halt."

The group paused when a teens voice cut through them.

"Who-" Lukas pulled a gun from his holster, silver-bullet's and anti-vampiric holy spells engraved into the gun's handle, it was a modified desert eagle, Lilya pulling out anti-vampire engraved shurikens.

"I am Cul. I shall be your opponent." Said girl appeared from a mass of rotting bushes, hands trailing at her sides.

"Don't. Forget. About me." Nekomura Iroha fell from a nearby tree, wolves and big cats surrounding her as she advanced.

"Nor me." Sonika emerged from the rotting undergrowth Cul had came, plants and vines springing from rotting depths, encircling the Greenette.

"Aw come on! 3 already?" Kaito whined.

"Cheating bastards! Do it like the games 1 at a time! Fucking hell!" Lily spat.

"We'll take it here, you take Luka and Let us take care of here." Lukas shouted, shooting one of Nekomura's wolves with his magnum.

"Okay, Neru, Kaito, Stay here with them"

"Roger!" Kaito saluted, Neru just grunting and putting away her phone.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Will they be okay?" Gumi asked Rin.

"You should be worrying about yourself, don'cha think?" A giant Pikachu appeared at the end of the hallway they had ran through.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Lily threw her arms into the air.

"Oh oh oh, mind your LANGUAGE!" The Pikachu's mouth opened, revealing mangled and bloody teeth, razor sharp and overly crowded.

"HOLY CRAP!" Rin pointed at it, "That cat has dental problems!"

"YES NO DI- wait what? Dental problems? Cat? Are you freaking serious?" Hibiki Lui appeared at the spot the Pikachu once was.

"No, I just knew if you don't play with the illusion, the illusionist will appear!" Rin cackled like a madwoman, puffing out her chest with her hands on her hips.

"Somebody please shut her up.." Len face-palmed.

"Oh my! Quite the unruly bunch aren't they?" Ring appeared at the side of Lui leaning her face over his shoulder.

"Yes, it would seem so..." Aoki's figure slowly built from water dripping from the ceiling.

"3 MORE HONESTLY? FUCK YOU GOD!" Lily raged.

"Lily! Shut the fuck up! Like we need your swearing opinion on everything!" Rin snarled at the younger who immediately snarled back, before engaging in a miniature bitch-fight.

Len scratched the back of his head awkwardly and bowed slightly at the 3 enemy's, "Sorry about them, they just don't know the time and place."

"BITCH!"

"HOE!"

…

…

…

Len pulled Rin from Lily and whispered, "I'll take here with Lily and Gumi, you go with Luka and bring Hime home!"

Rin smirked, "Gotcha."

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Ara, Ara... this isn't good, trash has made it's way into the building..." Kaai Yuki giggled, one hand covering her cherub mouth.

"Who's there?" Rin shouted into the predominant darkness, a small shiver edging up her spine.

"Hmm I'm Kamen Raider Abyss! Wait no I'm the Kampfer Shizuru! No I'm a Shinigami and I'm here to _KILL YOU_!" Yuki giggled, sending a barrage of flames towards Rin.

"Shit! Luka she's gonna kill us! Run away as fast as you can!"Rin whined then her expression turned blood thirsty, "Just kidding~ Did you really think I'd say that?"

"Shame I think we would have gotten along." Yuki lit the room with her crimson flames, a sinister grin overshadowing her face, "Any last wish before you die?"

Rin smiled widely, "Well I want that desk," She pointed to the glass and wood item over at the other side of the room, "And that chain."

"Help yourself." Yuki giggled again, biting into an apple.

Rin's grin grew wider, "Thanks."

Rin walked over to the other side of the room and picked up said items, before dragging them back to where she and Luka stood.

"By the way, blondie, what's your power?" The smaller girl asked.

Rin's face became overshadowed, only her fanged grin left to be seen, "Oh mine? Well I'll tell you..." Rin lifted the table and chain high into the air, "The gold general's power is... **D**_**e**__V__**vO**__u_**r- V**_o__**iD**_" The small blond's mouth then widened, wicked fangs gleaming until the Desk and chain were engorged by the small frame.

"Ha! Do you think eating things will help you now?" Yuki laughed at the blond's foolery.

Rin licked her lips, before grinning, "I'll tell you something, that's not all my power does, I indulged in a lot of metal before arriving here."

Kaai Yuki watched in awe as the blonde hunched over, her frame jolting with her gags as she regurgitated a wooden ball on a chain, a mix of glass and metal spikes around the ball.

"My power is that to devour anything, and regurgitate it into ant shape I wish. Brace yourself, Kaai Yuki!" Rin motioned for Luka to move on, only leaving Miki to take care of.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"MIKU!" Luka burst through the heavy wooden doors, eyes scanning until she saw Miku, laying on the bed with Miki stroking her hair, "FURUKAWA MIKI!" Luka roared pulling the Ak-47 from her back.

"Shhhh, you'll wake the princess." Miki stood from the bed and opened her eyes slowly, glaring at the pinkette.

"Give me back Miku!" Luka threatened, earning a laugh from the elder.

"You can have her." Miki halted Luka's advance by speaking again, "Though I can't guarantee she'll be the same."

"What do you-"

"Tell Miku I'll see her later. In our special place." Miki grinned, blood red eyes fading into the shadows as she disappeared.

"LUKA!" Chorused voices broke through the door.

"Guys why are you-"  
"They disappeared, every single one of them, It seemed their only intention was to halt us, they could have killed us otherwise." Rin breathed.

"Fucking cowards!" Lily kicked the nearby chair, sending it across the room.

"Is Miku-hime okay?" Len ran up to Miku's body, now in Luka's arms and checked her pulse.

"Yeah but, I think Miki did something to her." Luka gulped, hoping that Miku would wake up and be okay.

"Well, lets get to the house and see what we can do there." Neru leaned against the bed post, calmed by the now quiet ambiance.

Luka smiled, all that mattered was she had Miku back, Vampiric world domination could wait another day, "Yeah..."

OXOXOXOXOXO

_**Sweating 'till my clothes come off!**_

_**No sorry Ke$ha's top 50 is on in the other room, she will be one of my many wives.**_

_**Mwhahahahaha!**_

_**Anyway, word of advice, guys, don't listen to Kagamine Rin's I can take off my panties while your writing...**_

_**I accidentally wrote it about 7 times in this fic before I turned it off.**_

_**Yeah, vocaloid play lists are a bitch.**_

_**Review if you feel the need.**_

_**Kitsune.**_


	13. 13th Blood: Memories in Bloody Hypnotism

_**3rd day on a roll?**_

_**Come on your killing us, Right? :D**_

_**Well anyway, I just updated my profile from a silent request xD**_

_**I had no idea I came off as mysterious, I thought that everyone was just like that...**_

_**I woke up this morning with blood in my bed, a lot, and I freaked out thinking I'd cut myself on something while sleeping, I was relieved to find out I didn't cut myself. That still doesn't make cleaning up not a bitch. But I enjoy my hygiene though my friends think It's weird...**_

_**SHOUTOUTS:**_

_**To Stalker01: Your welcome :) Plus no I didn't plan this out at all :O I'm kindof just adding things in as I write... Hopefully it's more juicy? :D**_

_**To Maroon Cross: Thanks, and the pant wearer will be revealed in due course, and I'm glad you like the pairing, Tbh I was a little hesitant to put it in there but I see it's taken some good into it. The Pikachu scene made me piss myself while I was writing it to so I'm glad you like it. Plus SO sorry about the cliffies my mind just explodes with so many Ideas, and I have to end it before I got totally overboard on this already complex yet dynamic plot .**_

_**To Yuuki Yami: Don't worry, relax, It's all to the spice and flow of it, plus it's so sinfully awesome.**_

_**To: KyokoZatsune: MWAHAHAHA! I shall tell her. Plus she has the AK-47 because her family are vampire hunters and they are walking into a Vampire's mansion, so of course they are going to whip out the big guns! :)**_

_**And To Anon: Haha, sorry my spell check just jumbles things up most of the time, so I'll be more careful, plus It's kindof a reddish orange, so I either describe it as one or the other.**_

_**Well, I shall be the new hero of Albion!**_

Lily: I'm not gonna bother anymore.

Me: Lol.

Gumi: So have we sorted out the Luka problem.

Me: No it's worse -_-

Lily: Luka hasn't let Miku out of that room since yesterday...

Gumi: Why?

Me&Lily have evil grins: Why don't you take a look?

Gumi: Okay.

…

…

…

Gumi: !

Me& Lily: Awesome troll faces on*

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Yeah but, I think Miki did something to her." Luka gulped, hoping that Miku would wake up and be okay._

_"Well, lets get to the house and see what we can do there." Neru leaned against the bed post, calmed by the now quiet ambiance._

_Luka smiled, all that mattered was she had Miku back, Vampiric world domination could wait another day, "Yeah..."_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luka looked around Miku's room, filled with vampires and her parents.

"By the way... Where's Teto?" Luka asked.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mommy! That girl over there is drooling and mumbling something!"

"Shhh, don't agitate her." The mother pushed her son along the path, away from the drooling Magentte.

"Hehehehe, breaaaad~"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Hatsune Mansion, August the 31**__**st**__** , 596AD.**_

"_Hatsune Meguro-sama! Lady Mami-sama has given birth!" Kurosawa Shoji burst through the doors to his master's office, panting and out of breath, white button-up half undone, his bow-tie flapping from his neck._

"_Really? Which is the sex that has blessed us?" Meguro jumped from his seat, already at the door, making his way to his beloved's side._

"_'Tis a fine lady! Hair silken teal with par fair eyes!" Kuro ran to catch up with Meguro's astounding walking speed, already halfway to the left wing of the Hatsune mansion._

"_Do thee speak true?'Tis it really a daughter that shall grace this house?" Meguro pulled his bow from his neck, discarding it onto the wooden floors._

" _I swear on thyself's life! 'Tis a true born girl, fine to skin as hair! Thyself shall swear on thy soul angels doth cry at her beauty!" The black haired butler shouted; Meguro pushed the door's to his wife's birthing ward._

"_Mami! Dearest is it true our love has come flourished?" Meguro sped to his wife's side only to stare down into wide monochrome orbs, vast as space, fleeing with unguided mirth._

"_'Tis the truth dear husband, may any being higher than thyself smite me where I lay if thy words doth sinful." Mami lifted the fair baby, tears welling in her eyes as tufty teal hair broke from fabric __prisons, long though just born, hair grew in-front of eyes non believing,stretching just under the baby angel's small frame._

"_I swear gods never loved one as much as I, a true gift doth lie in thy's arms, soul of weary husband hath been calmed by such an angel as my daughter." Meguro teared, holding his daughter in his arms, "Kuro, send word to family and friends, my heir hath graced the earth with it's presence,and on the evening of black moon's wake I shall present her to Vampire kind as the newest her to the throne of the night." Meguro sent a quick look to his personal assistant before looking back down into the drooping orbs of his kin, "Also call which birthed of name __**Black storm, **__tell that her fiancée hath been birthed."_

_Kuro grinned, "As you wish, Meguro-sama!"_

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**_Furukawa mansion, August 31__st__ , 596AD._**

"_What?" Deep auburn hair flew from it's seat, setting it's equally coloured eyes on the news carrier._

"_As thyself hath said, Miki-sama, Hatsune Meguro-sama has said that the heir to the throne has been birthed, as heir to the throne, Meguro-sama wishes that Furukawa Miki doth be her betrothed." Kurosawa repeated from the scroll he held, looking into the fire eyes of Furukawa Miki._

"_She, it's a girl?" Miki looked into the carriers brown upon black eyes._

"_Yes Miki-sama, __**she**__ is a girl, fair skin higher par than angels, teal hair long and plentiful, shadowing eyes vast as the sky and sea together." Kurosawa watched as the former played with a lock of her apricot hair._

_Miki nodded, "As he wish, after 742 years of companionless living, I do feel urge to settle with a lover."_

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**_Hatsune mansion, August 32__nd__ , 596 AD._**

"_She was born yesterday, correct?" Miki stared down at the teal haired child, supposedly a day old, now matured to the physical age of a two year old._

"_Yes, though Royal blood does seek the need to grow and defend as fast as possible, her communication skills are already growing to that of a natural speaker, half of the books in the library hath been ploughed through aswell." Hatsune Meguro laughed in good humour as he watched the teal child on his lap write awkwardly on a scroll, lettering was scrambled but clear, already coming to shape of fine calligraphy._

_Miki stared onto the desk, the smallest of the room groaning, then scribbling the writing out._

"_Paypah!" The child pouted, her father laughing as he handed her he 5__th__ scroll today._

"_What is she writing?" Miki stared down onto the paper, the teal child quickly covering it and glaring at her._

"_Aiy dehmand ceee toh hold thys tungue! Loohk noh tratirus finde!" The child pulled out her tongue before scribbling down on the paper._

"_Wha-?" Miki gaped at the child incredulously, "She- She can speak to that extent?"_

"_The more she speaks the better pronounced she becomes, that's why I beseech thee to lay bed here tonight, after all, if her speech skills grow you can get to know her better." Meguro smiled at Miki before looking down at his child, "Since she speaks and grows so fast we've decided to call her Hatsune Miku, meaning __first sound of the future..." Meguro peeked over his daughters infant shoulder to she what she was writing._

"_Ehto...(Ummm)." Miku scratched the bottom of her chin with her hand, "Yatta! (I did it)"_

"_What did you do Miku?" Meguro smiled at his daughters enthusiasm._

"_I complehted mah lettur to thaht 'fiancée' persohn." Miki help back a shocked gasp in sheeing the girls speech had improved in the space of a few minutes._

"_Your fiancée is that person right there Miku." Meguro pointed to Miki._

"_Ah! Ah-hem!" Miku stood up on her fathers desk, levelling her about 52cm from Miki's head, "To Furukawa Miki-sahn. I Hatsune Miku do l-look f-foward to spending time with youh who of which I amh behtrothed. I wish toh see you nahked." Miku puffed out her chest and put her hands on her hips proudly._

"_Wha-?" Miki spluttered._

"_Miku I told you you can do that in a couple of years!" Meguro quickly thwarted Miku's efforts in stripping a very shocked deep orange eyed Vampire._

"_Demo Demo...(But, but) You andh Mahma were doing it when I walkhed intoo your ro-!" Meguro quickly placed a hand over his daughters mouth and laughed awkwardly._

"_S-sorry about that she doesn't know the meaning of modesty yet..."_

"_Ah not at all." Miki snapped from her haze._

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_**Later that night...**_

"_Well I believe that that is completely idiotic!" Miku declared, chewing on a leek in the middle of her huge teal canopy bed, Miki sat across from her._

"_Well in any case it had to be done, so me and my cousin found this dragon, and you shant believe this, when we found it, it was nought but a cub!" Miki watched as the child fell into a fit of giggles._

"_Nyahahahahaha! So, so, what did thee do then?" The child stared at Miki starry eyed as she carried on her story._

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**_Hatsune residence, secret garden, August 30__th__ , 590AD._**

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Miki, Miki! It's a secret garden! Look at all the roses!" Miku Hatsune, 5 years of age burst through a mountain of shrubbery, teal tie swaying wildly, skirt flapping erratically as childlike legs ran through seas of flowers and grass, faint lights bouncing from frozen flowers trapped in the everlasting void of forever._

"_This-! Miku how did you?" Miki stared at the scene before her, neatly grown grass filled with flowers and glowing lights of all short wave lengths flowed, blue, violet, orange, yellow, green and red._

"_Eto eto...(Ummm umm) Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell, I got bored and walked up towards the fields, and the like a buzzing sound rung in my head, so I followed it and it came to here!" Miku stared at the dumbfounded Miki, looking in awe at the natural wonder her betrothed had found._

"_Miku this is a celestial breeding ground! It's what gods would spend time to rest in! Miku you found a piece of eternity itself!"_

"_Well since I found it we'll have to make a pact! Bend down on your knees, quickly!" Miku ran upto Miki as the coral haired a vampire obliged to her wishes, "Miki this place will be just mine and your piece of eternity 'kay? Mine and your special place." Miku breathed nearing her face to that of her fiancée's._

"_Okay..." Miki began to close her eyes as the couple shared their first kiss, an oath to abide for all __eternity._

"_I love you, Miki."_

"_I love you too Miku."_

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_**'Special Place' February 4**__**th**__** , 588.**_

"_Miiiiiikiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Miku whined, rolling around in the flowers with her 7 year old body._

"_What?" Miki looked up from her writing to her dearest and let out a small smile when she saw the tealette pouting._

"_Kiss meeeeeee~" Miku rolled up to Miki, tugging on her arm relentlessly._

"_When I've finished." Miki poked Miku on the forehead, prying the younger girl from her arm._

"_When will you finiiiiiiiish?" Miku tugged on the hem of Miki's trousers, still pouting adorably._

"_Stop dragging your words like that and I'll tell you." _

_Miku puffed, "Fine."_

"_I'll be done in 10 minutes or so."_

_Miku groaned and rolled around again, she did not like being ignored, nor did she like not getting what she wanted, "No FAIR! No !"_

_Miki sighed at how childish her dearest was acting and put her pen and paper down, Miku was lying a meter or so away from her, playing with the grass, unaware of the apricot vampire._

"_Boo boo~ No faiiiii-Gaaaaannnhhhhh-!" Miku's incessant whining was ended when Miki softly rested her lips softly against the smaller girls, holding her down with both arms, overwhelming the smaller girl with her bigger frame._

_When Miki pulled away the younger girl pouted again, "What's wrong?" Miki stroked a lock of teal hair from the smaller girls face._

"_I want to kiss like the adults do." Miku looked up at Miki._

"_Like the adults do?" Miki looked at the younger, not quite sure what she was getting at._

"_Yeah, ya'know with the tongues?" Miki stared down at Miku._

"_Where did you hear that?" Miki's inquisitive gaze scanned the smaller girls face._

"_I-I d-didn't exactly h-hear it..." Miku trailed off before giving in to Miki's hard gaze, "I saw mom and dad do it okay?" Miku admitted, looking like she'd been caught with her hand in the leek cupboard._

"_Miku..." Miki lifted up Miku's chin and kissed her, parting the smaller girls lips with her tongue and traversing virgin depths, trailing her tongue down every contour before dominating the smaller girls tongue, when she pulled away, the younger girls face was flushed, breathing heavily and eyelids droopy, "Naughty girl."_

"_Un..." Miku acquiesced before the two lost themselves in fever-full kissing. _

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_**Hatsune Mansion, August 27th ,584.**_

_Twelve year old Miku was currently holding her fiancée in a passionate embrace in the middle of the hall, both furiously fighting for dominance in the mouths of the other._

"_Miku we need to go to the bedroom if were going to do this..." Miki whispered at her loved's lips before plunging back to the cherub like entity._

"_Miki, if we go to the bedroom you **have** to make love to me this time..." Miku breathed as the apricot vampire kissed down her throat._

"_Miku you know how I feel about that..." Miki trailed off as Miku bit her newly reacquired bottom lip, drawing blood in frustration._

"_You have to give me something Miki!" Miku moaned as the bittersweet haired vampire caressed her sides._

"_I tell you what Miku, I'll sleep in your room tonight and we can exchange blood, and when I'm back from Korea I'll make love to you so much you wont know what your name is." Miki hissed the last part as the tealette scratched down her back._

"_If it's that... I can deal." Miku moaned against her coralette's throat, wrapping her thin legs around her fiancée's waist._

_Miki lightly bit against the tealette's neck, humming her approval as she carried them to the younger girl's bedroom._

…

_Laying the younger girl onto the teal canopy bed, Miki crawled on top of her teal angel, immediately getting locked against the smaller girl by the tealette's legs._

"_Miku..." Miki let out a moan when Miku bit into her neck, stretching out her own neck no the process._

_Two moans echoed out against each other as Miki sought out the smooth skin of her significant other, the pleasure of the blood exchange ricocheted though the couple. Bringing both hearts into a mirrored beating together in a vampire's bloody symphony._

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**_Miku's Room, September 1__st__ ,584 AD._**

"_Do you really have to go?" Miku pouted as she stroked the chest of her loved one with a slender fingertip._

"_I do, but don't worry, it's only 3 short years before we can spend eternity in each's presence," Miki stroked the alabaster cheek of her tealette, "Miku, I have something to ask you."_

_Miku lifted her head from her pillow and looked at Miki curiously, "What is it?"_

_Miki lifted herself over Miku and smiled faintly, "I-I don't have a ring yet but... When I get back from this trip, Miku, will you marry me?"_

…

…

…

"_YES!" Miki watched as her angel's tears rolled down her cheeks before landing a chaste kiss on her cheek._

"_Thankyou Miku... I love you."_

"_I love you too, Miki."_

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"_Miku snarling please let us in..." Meguro stared at his daughters door worriedly, it had only been 2 days since Miki had left and his daughter was already in shambles._

"_N-no *Sniffle- I-I ahhhhhhhhhh!" A huge sob was heard from the other side of the door, before Meguro turned to his wife._

"_I guess we'll have to erase her memories for now then." Mami whispered._

"_Yeah."_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"MIKI!" Miku rose in a cold sweat, memories swimming around her teal eyes.

"Miku!"

"Miku-hime!"

Miku turned around to see her whole gang in her? Room.

"Guys? W-where's Miki?" Miku stared around the room, half-hoping her fiancée would appear from somewhere like she usually did.

"She ran off with her cronies!" Lily shouted, googling images of monster pikachus on her yellow laptop.

"Yatta!" Kaito threw his hand up in the air.

"Miku! I'm so glad your safe!" Luka went to hold Miku's hand, who quickly moved it away from her reach.

"Ah! Sorry I just..." Miku was torn, her heart beating for two separate people, cheating on one's love with another, "Do you know where they escaped to?" Miku shuffled uncomfortable under Luka's scrutinizing gaze.

"Miki said something about meeting in a 'special place'... I don't know what she was on about though..." The pinkette trailed off.

Miku gasped and clutched her bedsheets closer to her body, '_Special place? Can she really- I-oh god Miki!_' Miku bit her lower lip and scrunched up her eyes, "Oh kami..."

"Are you okay Miku-hime? You don't look so good." Rin stared uneasily at Miku, her body had been giving off weird multiple signals until now.

Miku's eyes shot open as she stared at Rin, "How did you know I wa-" Miku closed her eyes, of course she doesn't know...

"Because it's written all over your face, do you need to get some more sleep?" Len walked over and felt her forehead, checking for a temperature.

"I-I-I'm fine. I need to go out somewhere." Miku stood from her bed uneasily, as feelings and memories of arts and movements rushed into her head from 13 years of sealed memories, "Haah!"

"M-Miku?" Luka watched as the tealette hunched over, gripping her sides.

"R-Rin! Go get me some cherries!" Miku rasped, thirst for her betrothal's blood hitting up into her, Miku could remember reading, favourite foods of the other were always a good substitute. From 1403 years without your beloveds blood was bad, worse when the huger all came at once with your renewed memories.

When Rin came back with the cherries Miku ate the whole tub, her elongated fangs was all the others could see as one by one the cherries disappeared into the vampire's mouth.

"I didn't know you liked cherries." Rin pulled the empty container from the recovering girl.

"Ah ya'know... cravings can't help when you get them." Miku lied guiltily, every moment spent with Luka was making her heart rip more.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So I take that it worked, Miki-sama?" Kaai Yuki giggled as Miki chomped into a leek.

"Yeah..." Miki smiled as her hand moved over her heart, beating for two in a bloody symphony once more, her's echoing her beloved's own, mirroring the hypnotic pulses, "I'll be able to see her again soon..."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Miku sighed and sat down on the seat of the ferry, her old home was to the north east of Suzunai in Hokkaido, the mountain ranges.

"This is going to be a looong trip."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"How long did Miku say she'll be gone for?" Luka stared at Rin who was casually eating a Mandarin.

"She said she could take any amount of time from today to a week." Rin stated for the 7th time that evening.

Luka sighed.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Miku walked up the rocky and desolate path to her old secluded mountain home, the trip was deadly for a human, because if they went a meter past the ancient barrier, they would die from their hearts imploding on themselves.

Before long the barriers fog began to envelop her, needless to say, anyone without recognition 1403 years ago would still be unrecognised now, and, vampires and humans alike would all die.

Feeling the acceptance, she pushed through the nostalgic barrier and followed the equally familiar pull to the eternal garden, hers and Miki's 'special place'.

Stepping through the bramble and shrubbery she came up to a memorable bush, and the lighter patch near it's centre, slowly edging her way through she pushed her body through the small crevice that had appeared, before coming to the glowing lights that haunted her memory.

"Miku..."

The tealette turned her gaze to the elder vampire, sitting in the exact same place they'd kissed for the first time, " Miki..." she breathed.

The coralette held out her arms, and Miku complied into the embrace, much to the delight of the elder, before she pulled away from her and sat next to her.

After a few moments Miki began to speak,"Miku... do you regret being blood bound to me?"

Miku lowered her head, "I... don't..."

Miki sighed, "Do you still love me?"

Miku lowered her head more and bit her lip, "I still do..."

Miki smiled faintly, "I'm not the only one am I?"

Miku just nodded and lowered once more, "No..."

Miki watched as Miku slowly began to sob, her small frame rocking involuntarily with shudders. She looked so vulnerable.

The coral vampire brought in the smaller girl for a hug, which she complied, letting her loved one hold her.

"Do you want to cancel the engagement?" Miki whispered into the tealette's ear.

The tealette shot up from their embrace and came face to face with the other vampire, "NO!NO! GOD NO! I-I can't break my parent's wish!"

"So it's only for your parent's sakes?" Miki probed.

"No, I-I still love you Miki and I want to spend eternity with you still but-!" Miku bit her lip, "You aren't the only one anymore..." Miku whispered.

"I see..." Miki resumed in cuddling the tealette, warming her body with her own, "Stay with me for a while? I've missed you."

Miku nodded, "I've missed you too..."

Miki moved back slightly, looking into teal orbs, "Can I kiss you?"

Miku bit her lip, wasn't this cheating? No Miki was there first so Luka was cheating but, she didn't remember Miki... When she looked into Miki's eyes she couldn't find the will to resist her for so long... So she nodded.

Miki immediately swooped in, planting a chaste kiss to her lips, before planting another, and another, raining kisses onto her loved's mouth, "I've missed you!" She kissed again, "So much... I spent so long looking!" kiss, " So long trying to find who I didn't know was alive!" kiss, "And I found you... I can hold you," kiss, "I can kiss you," kiss, "I can tell you that I love you once more!"

The tealette rested her head in the crook of Miki's neck, breathing in her cherry like scent, "I-I've missed you also. In that room, after only a day apart I was broken, and when I had my memories taken, all these years a dull pain was there... It was you! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Miki!" the younger vampire didn't reject Miki when she came for an open mouthed kiss, immediately fighting a familiar fight, tasting a familiar taste, locking with a familiar lock, breathing a scent, feeling a touch, seeing something loved.

Tears poured from both eyes as they lay, kissing and exchanging caresses, before Miki pulled away, "Can I? Miku."

Miku bit her lip, should she? Could she? Miki had waited 1403 years for this, and deep into her heart, Miku had aswell, so she threw away her rationality, 1403 years of hurt is far worse in comparison to the small hurt that Luka would feel. What was she supposed to do? She loved both. So she would be loved by both.

"Are you sure you still want me? You know It's not my first..."

"And it shant be mine, before I met you I have had one or two flings with another female, though never a male. I don't care if it's not your first... It's your first from me, and nobody can ever take that away, Miku." Miki caressed the cheek of Miku's that she used to, watching the tealette nod and pull her back again for another kiss.

**!***Lemon Scene with Miki, No like Skip.***!**

Miki's palm moved down to Miku's blouse, slowly unbuttoning one by one, kissing down the smooth alabaster flesh that was revealed. The coralette unbuttoned the last and kissed all around the smaller's navel, before small hands of a loved one wrestled into her hair before dragging her into a heart-wrenching kiss, only when breaths were needed did it break. Kissing the tealette's forehead Miki's hands traced down the younger girls sides, kissing down the flesh of her neck before pulling down the waistband of the tealette's skirt.

Hands trailed up once more, pulling at the lacy teal garment that adorned her fiancée's chest before It came undone. Miku whimpered when her hot flesh was engulfed by the coralette's mouth, the elder teasing and tasting her hardened flesh before pulling away to treat the other, a hand replacing the warmness that had just left the taut nub. Hand and mouth worshipped the smaller's bosom, while the remaining hand travelled lower, burying itself in teal underwear and meeting with super-heated flesh.

Like an entity of it's own, Miki's tongue curled and flicked the tortured nipple in it's grasp, excelling pleasure threefold to the already bucking tealette. Hand and trained fingers sought out the hardened pearl above the monochrome girls slit, hidden within the recesses of hooded flesh. Deep moans racked her lover's body, her breathing became laboured as different sensations tickled with her senses.

Miki shook her clothes off quickly, meeting her skin with her loved, pale peachy flesh meshing together with smooth porcelain, before she sat the smaller girl in her lap and resumed.

Miku threw her head backwards, aching into her fiancée's touch, her core stimulated by nimble fingers, as it's twin worked her breast, and a soft mouth on the other.

Miki's fingers danced around her lover's opening, stimulating achingly sodden flesh. When Miki felt amorous fingers of her lover trail down her back to her front, seeking out her breasts, she moaned, her aching nubs being tended to by the monochrome vampire. Soon those hands began to seek a more stimulative area, dainty fingers reaching to the crevice found between the coralette's thighs.

A shocked exhale of breath came from the teal of the two upon feeling the coral's wetness, doing a double take when the latter's fingers dove into her depths. An adult moan was wrenched from the smaller as she dove her fangs into flesh long last tasted, slipping in her fingers from the shudders, leading her partner to also mirror her actions and biting into her shoulder.

A bloody ecstasy coveted the two, sending both into a red nirvana, pleasure overriding trivial and minuscule pain. Lovers were sent higher when the waves of climax engulfed them, hypersensitive nerves trampled on by sheer orgasmic bliss. White lights clouded visions of the eternal soft glows in the garden. Two lovers racking in each others arms as muffled moans turned to muffled screams, elevated by the aggressive and jerky motions of their betrothed.

…

Lying down on the grass, Miki's arms closed around her teal angels smaller frame, as the tealette's closed eyes fluttered in the already entered dreams of the nether-realm. Ethereal lights bathed the two who fell into the sandman's clutches, taking and warming each other, healing and caressing their cherished.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Sorry if you don't like the pairing, but Miku will stay with Luka, and Miki will stay with Miku.**_

_**I contemplated on doing the separate segment, and I liked it.**_

_**But, why have one scoop of ice cream when you can have two?**_

_**Why have two oreos when you can have four...MMMMMMMM!**_

_**I had to clean my cat in the middle of this, she got car oil all over her.**_

_**Mission clan the cat: Successful.**_

_**Injuries: 5 bite marks and a helluva load of scratches.**_

_**Casualties: Comic shirt and Combat pants.**_

_**I had to change into my white tank and cameo shorts.**_

_**FUCK YOU LIFE.**_

_**My arms hurt.**_

_**Leave a review please?**_

_**Kitsune.**_


	14. 14th Blood: Simply Love

_**Phwwaaaaaaaaaaa, It's been like a week right? Sorry for not updating, but I gotta rough idea I'm gonna do with this now, since not many people want other pairings with Miku in this story, further in time I am going to release the V.B.A Chronicles, they will follow the pairings that have appeared in this story, only MikuxGirls, sorry I don't like vocaloid Het couples .**_

_**There will be: Gumi, Lily, Miki, Rin, Teto and Neru.**_

_**They will be released in TIME. So be patient Ne?**_

_**After this story is wrapped up I'm also going to do another MikuxLuka story, based on REAL life events, it's not going to be too sweet, it's going to follow the REAL aspects of a bad living, and it's going to follow some personal experiences.**_

_**SHOUTOUTS:**_

_**Maroon-chan: Sorry! But I just cant help myself. .**_

_**Yuuki Yami: Sorry, sand It's not going to be a MikixMikuxLuka...**_

_**Yuri fan: Same \\\**_

_**Stalker01: You betcha, hope you somehow find the Mikuxothers when I do them . and that drawing was so Kawaiii! I love it! You my friend are a legend :'D**_

_**Kyoko Zatzune: I guess your going to have to wait and see, and your so mean! The cat wouldn't stay still, I had to get into the bath with her, well, shower...**_

_**Drools: I know, My heart was crying with them!**_

_**Kimikokatsumi: Mwhahahaaa, hypnotism is not what will be happening... but it will be just MikuxLuka soon...**_

_**Paru Cafe: Thankyou x) I know nothing about writing slow... I just want to fit it all in before it disappears x(**_

_**RandomGirl2K5: Hahaa, thankyou O.O It was a bit akward for me because I never planned it, but I thought I would add a little something just to not end it right there xD**_

_**Gasp: Sorry I'm being slow again x\**_

_**DarkWolfHunter: Cool, I used to have a dog, he was called savage and he ripped up everything, but he was so fun! We had to give him to a cousin because we moved . And I'm sorry! My imagination is the most screwed entity of the world plus, StepMania is awesome ^^**_

_**This story is going to end soon, maybe in this chapter, but there will be a second season sometime in the not to distant future, due to be released with the Chronicles 1 shots and 2 shots x) I hope you'll all be still Yuri lovers for then!**_

_**Time to mow down some Zombies!**_

Gumi: You guys are bastards.

Lily&Me: Lol, you gotta admit it was funny.

Gumi glares at us*

Me: Woah hold your horses big-err little girl.

Lily: Kitsune, look behind her.

Me: Why wha-Ohhhhh.

Gumi: What? *Turns around to see Luka jumping Miku on the couch.

Miku~: Ahh!

Gumi:OHMYGODSWHATTHEOH!

Me&Lily: Lol...

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Lying down on the grass, Miki's arms closed around her teal angels smaller frame, as the tealette's closed eyes fluttered in the already entered dreams of the nether-realm. Ethereal lights bathed the two who fell into the sandman's clutches, taking and warming each other, healing and caressing their cherished. _

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Luka? Luka? I'm back?" Miku pushed open the doors to her bedroom to see Luka curled up on the couch, snuggling onto her pillow, Miku smiled.

"Mmm...Miku...I love you..." In a sleepy whisper Luka curled more into the scent of Miku's pillow, making Miku's heart clench painfully.

"Luka..." Miku bit down on her lip and buckled up her courage, before walking to her pink haired lover and shaking her lightly, "Luka,"

"Uhrm-Wha? Miku," Luka threw a sleepy smile, her eyelids still half closed sleepily as she pulled in the tealette for a hug.

Miku nearly choked at the adorable-mess of her pinkette, slowly letting her guilt eat her from the inside, "Luka. I need to talk to you..."

Sensing the tealette's tone, the younger girl pulled the smaller to arm length, studying her face with concern unhidden in her teal orbs, "What's wrong Miku?"

Miku mentally beat herself, before drawing in a steadying breath and sitting down.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"So I've been cheating with you Luka."

"Wait you were cheating on me?!" Luka's teal pools filled with hurt and anger, balled fists clenching tighter in her palms.

"No, I was cheating with you Luka, I was engaged to Miki first, but I forgot about her." Miku bit her lip, almost drawing blood from the sheer intensity rolling off the taller girl in waves.

"Th-tha- DO you really expect for me to believe something as stupid as that?! Why Miku? What was I not enough for you anymore? That's why you had to go chase some other vampire's tail?!" Luka threw herself from the bed, rage consuming her.

"That's not it at all! Things just happened Luka! It wasn't my fault!" Miku threw herself up also, her nails digging into her porcelain palms; drawing blood.

Luka snorted, "Wasn't your fault? Wasn't your fault?! You fucked her Miku! You let her touch you! Excuse me if I thought people could make their own decisions about this!"

"Luka it-"

Luka snarled, interrupting Miku, "Shut up! You acted like a slut Miku! You Fucked her! You liked it didn't you?! Cheating on me! I bet you got off thinking of how much I'd be hurt! Your a fucking slu-"

Miku slapped the pinkette, tears leaking from shocked teal orbs, "How dare you! I only...I only-!"

"Wow, get the cats out in here." Luka spun to the newly arrived coralette, seething to the tips of her toes.

"You! You made Miku do this to me didn't you!"

"If I could make Miku do anything she wouldn't be here with you," Miki shrugged her shoulders, "Unfortunately for me she split our blood tie, and cancelled our engagement, all for _you_," Miki turned her gaze to a malevolent glare on the pinkette, " If it wasn't for you, I would be married to her by now. But no. She chose _you _over _me._" Miki sighed and shrugged again, "I guess I'm destined to forever chase after someone who won't love me." Miki looked over to Miku, "Can my vampires still banner under the protection of class V?" Miku nodded, "Thank you."

Miki turned back to the pinkette again, "Listen pinky, even if your getting turned into a Pureblood, if we get shot in the heart with a silver bullet, or get our head smashed to bits," Miki smirked at Luka's grimace, "We can still die, so when you do. I won't hesitate to take Miku from you. If you fall out, or show any signs of a weakening bond, don't doubt I'll be there ready to snatch her away. She gave me up for _you._ The eternity I spent, longer than you have lived was ruined because of _you_, and the only reason for my life was taken because of _you." _Miki's gaze turned fire and brimstone into nothing more than an ant, "Even when the chance arises, I want to kill you. Even now. But that would slim my chances of being with Miku. So I fold." Miki walked to the shadows, her figure already crumbing away, " Remember, Megurine Luka. She gave up an eternity of pain for _you."_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Luka we need to get to school!" Miku struggled under her amorous lover, said pinkette pinning her against the wall to the Hatsune mansion.

"Aww, but you seem so delicious this morning I just want to _eat you_." Luka purred, her mouth slowly coming over to her lovers neck.

"LUKA!" A swift knuckle on the head knocked the pinkette's newly acquired fangs away, an angry tealette in it's wake.

"Awwh." Luka rubbed her head, pain already receding, "You seemed to like it last ni-" Luka was silenced by another head blow.

"Shut up!"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Miku, you sure you don't wanna trade in pinky?" Miki watched the pair with an amused glare, the pinkette's palm slowly sliding up the smaller's alabaster thigh.

"I'm beginning to rethink that!" Miku growled, gripping the pinkette's hand, "Stop groping me everywhere Luka!"

The taller girl smirked, "But you look so jui-CYYYYY!" Luka cried out when her hand was twisted backwards by her monochrome lover.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Luka,"

"Yes darling?"

"Eat your food."

"Mmmmm but I've found something so much better to eat..."

"LUKA!"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Miku-hime I need you to write out the school budget for next yea-oh excuse me." Rin slowly backed out of the tealette's room, clipboard hugged to her chest, "I'd better find Len."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Luka, we are in an arcade." Miku grew an angry tick on her forehead.

"Yes we are..." Luka looked around slowly before turning her heated teal pools to her equally coloured counterparts.

"Then let go of me." Miku put her hands over those of her lover's who were dangerously close to her crotch area.

"Don't wanna~" Another tick grew on the tealette's forehead.

"You stupid horny pink haired-Nghh!"

"Oh wow... this underwear's new." Luka whistled at the lacy teal lingerie, her hand slowly moving inside.

"LUKA!"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Laid in bed, the smaller girl nestled into the tellers warmth, cuddling pale flesh to it's porcelain counterpart.

"Your only sweet like this afterwards." Luka rested her chin on the smaller girls crown.

"Shut up." Said girl nestled her head further into her lover's blossom, hiding her red face, "...Hey Luka?"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Yes it was the last chapter X( sorry guys but another MikuxLuka story is coming from me soon!**_

_**Thankyou for reading this story.**_

_**Kitsune**_


End file.
